


28 Days of Showho

by butterkyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Domestic, First Time, Genderswap, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Painplay, Pirates, Sickfic, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:12:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterkyun/pseuds/butterkyun
Summary: February fic challenge for my favorite OTP! (Which unfortunately I failed due to packed sched ;-; )Ratings varied, but I'm planning on making lots of smut bc y'all thirstybebes deserves it





	1. [ABOverse] Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok had never seen the man looked so angry before, and if he had to be honest, he’s a little bit turned on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> A/N:  
> The characters mentioned in this fic are models  
> Both Minhyuk and Hoseok are omegas and in the same agency  
> Hyunwoo's a pretty popular newcomer in the industry

“So…” Minhyuk’s mischievous smirk was prominent when he decided to approach Hoseok, sliding his thin arm around the older male’s shoulder. “How’s the date with Mr.Popular yesterday? You’ve never told me what happened.”

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the question. He could understand that playful look Minhyuk was giving him. The other male was probably bored and he needed some sort of entertainment before his next shoot. He’s supposed he could entertain the younger male for a little.

“It was okay I guess…” Hoseok rubbed his neck, feigning an unimpressed look. “Turns out he likes swimming and going to the gym a lot. A really nice guy really, cute smile too.” Minhyuk silently scooted over the sofa, a telltale sign that he needed some extra juicy details. After working with the younger male for three years straight, Hoseok could pick up the sign pretty much immediately.

“And…” Hoseok trailed off. He didn’t really want to lie to his best friend, but Minhyuk’s a very tough competition if he decided that he wanted to pursue Hoseok’s last night’s date. God knows how many top star models (and even celebrities) Minhyuk had wrapped around his fingers. Hoseok really didn’t want Minhyuk to take this particular one just yet. “Surprisingly, Mr. Adonis god isn’t even _that_ good in bed.”

Minhyuk’s eyes widen. Hoseok would’ve laughed if it weren’t for his impeccable acting skill. “But I thought he’s-”

“Big?” Hoseok couldn’t help but laugh this time, amused by the younger’s bewildered expression. “I mean, he’s _alpha-sized_ , but that’s about it. I couldn’t even enjoy it when it’s over because his knot is _so_ small. Can you believe it?” Minhyuk laughed with him, clearly buying into Hoseok’s lies.

“Thank god you snatched him out of my hands, then. You’ve never been this useful to me ever, I swear.” Hoseok lightly punched Minhyuk’s arm before the photographer called his name. He waved Minhyuk goodbye as he packed his belongings. He didn’t realize the piercing gaze behind him as the stranger reported his findings, dropping his voice into a whisper when Hoseok finished packing up.

Hoseok immediately dialed Hyunwoo’s number so the older could pick him up, just like what Hyunwoo told him to do. A small smile bloomed in his face as he thought about what he’ll cook at Hyunwoo’s place for breakfast tomorrow.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyunwoo’s face was filled with what seemed like wrath as he pinned Hoseok’s toned arms above his head. Hoseok had never seen the man looked so angry before, and if he had to be honest, he’s a little bit turned on.  

“You’re such a good actor, you know that?” Hyunwoo’s lips turned into a menacing smirk. “You genuinely convinced me with those gorgeous, erotic noises you made last night. I was so captivated, really. Your charm is incomparable, it’s crazy how fast I’ve fallen for you.” Hoseok could feel himself turning red at the compliment. Hyunwoo leaned forward, slowly closing his eyes. Hoseok did the same, thinking that the older wanted to kiss him, but Hyunwoo had something else in his mind. The older male sluggishly licked Hoseok’s nape, making Hoseok let out a surprised gasp.

“But apparently making you cum three times wasn’t enough wasn’t it?” Hoseok eyes shot open. _How did Hyunwoo have that kind of thought?_ Before he could even ask, Hyunwoo opened his mouth again, “You’re going to regret all the things that came out of that little, pretty, lying mouth of yours, _omega_.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyunwoo already had three fingers deep inside Hoseok’s leaking entrance. It wasn’t even nearing his heat yet, but every single inch of his body felt so _hot_. He couldn’t do anything but moan and whine every time Hyunwoo decided to take his time and slowed the thrusts of his fingers.

“Tell me what you want.” Hyunwoo’s voice was low and stern, making sure to let Hoseok know of his place, and god was Hoseok so turned on by that.

“P-Please fuck me.” Hoseok sobbed, trying his very best not to cum at the sudden twist of Hyunwoo’s fingers inside of him. He tried to move his hips so Hyunwoo’s fingers could finally brush his prostate, but the older male would never let him. He growled whenever Hoseok would even slightly move his hips to the side.

“Spread your legs for me, sweetheart. Make sure to stretch that lewd hole like the pretty little slut you are.” Hoseok did like he was told to do. He closed his eyes, turning his head to the side as he slipped his fingers into his already dripping wet hole. He let out a quiet moan when he forcefully spread his two fingers, feeling his own slick trickling down his backside. He felt like such a dirty slut, and he loved every single moment of it. Never had he ever want to get fucked so badly that he wouldn’t even be able to stand for a week.

Hoseok outright screamed when Hyunwoo finally gave him what he wanted. Moans couldn’t stop spewing from his plump, red lips; Hyunwoo’s name never leaving his tongue. He let out a frustrated, drawn whine when Hyunwoo intentionally missed his prostate each time he slides deeper. “H-H-Hyunwoo, please…”

“What? Do you want my average alpha dick deeper? Is that it, princess?” Hoseok couldn’t do anything but nod. Hyunwoo chuckled, his voice hoarse and downright animalistic. Hoseok swore he would think that Hyunwoo’s in his rut if it wasn’t for the fact that Hyunwoo’s still so calm and composed.

Hyunwoo shifted their position and started thrusting harder, ramming into Hoseok’s prostate each thrust. The omega’s high-pitched moans were like music to Hyunwoo’s ears. “What do you say now, slut?”

“Ah! _T-Thank you_ , _Alpha._ ” Hyunwoo’s deep, guttural growl was enough of a sign for Hoseok to continue blabbering, “Thank you for making me feel so good with your t-thick, hard c-c-cock."

“See? Being honest wasn’t so hard, wasn’t it? That’s a good boy.” Hyunwoo’s condescending tone only serves to make Hoseok even more aroused than he already was. He could feel beads of tears starting to flush down his burning red cheeks at the embarrassment and frustration. “A-Alpha, please let me cum. I want to feel your knot until tomorrow.” Hoseok’s desperate whine made Hyunwoo shudder.

Luckily, Hyunwoo was already far too impatient to carry on with his teasing. All he needed was a little bit more push and Hoseok finally came all over himself. Hyunwoo grunted as he buried himself deep, feeling his knot on the base of his cock inflate. Hoseok sobbed, feeling overwhelmed by the intense pleasure Hyunwoo gave to him. His thighs were shaking as he felt waves of thick cum filling him up.

“Look at how much you’re trembling.. does my knot felt that good? Is it still too small for your greedy, tight ass?” Hoseok replied with a stifled moan, “N-No alpha, it feels so good. You make me feel _so good_.”

Hyunwoo’s soft smile turned into a sly smirk at the reply. He pecked the younger’s plump cheek, gently licking the remaining wet tears. Slowly, he kissed his way towards Hoseok’s far too sensitive ears and whispered, “Baby boy, we’re just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	2. [Highschool] Primrose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok would even dare call it love, but he knew it would never ever happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T  
> A/N: Both shownu and wonho are 18 and 17 years old (3rd year of high school)
> 
> I forgot to post this last night asyhd TT-TT

It’s been going on for a while. Hoseok lost count how many times Hyunwoo dragged him into a broom closet or a toilet stall in the middle of their break time just to make him get down on his knees. Sometimes their classmates would look at them with eyes full of suspicion, questioning the rumpled shirts, avoidant gazes,  and red cheeks. None of them ever confronted Hyunwoo or Hoseok about it though, so at least they’re keeping their gossip to themselves.

Hoseok did think it was weird at first. when they both were curious, horny middle schoolers that had nothing to do after school. It started with just small pecks on the lips, then it turned into make-out sessions on Hyunwoo’s bed, then ideas started pouring in from both sides. They tried almost everything, from simple fellatio sessions to outright dry humping each other. Hoseok didn’t think that a guy as plain as Hyunwoo, his childhood best friend, would be so kinky. On the contrary, Hoseok was nothing but innocent and naive. It was mind-boggling because between the two, Hoseok had dated people more times than his best friend.

It’s been almost four years since they first started with their routine. Hyunwoo, being a single child with busy parents, would always ask Hoseok to come over to his house after school. They would do their homework at first, maybe play a couple of games and music, like what most people do when they’re at their friend’s house; But then Hyunwoo would start to tease him, lightly brushing his calloused hands on to Hoseok’s backside, caressing his hair when they’re sitting next to each other, and before Hoseok knew, they’re already busy taking off each other's clothes. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back.” Hyunwoo muttered as he lightly caressed Hoseok’s thin waist. The slightly younger male gulped, reality finally dawning on him. 

It was Hoseok who suggested the idea. To say that Hyunwoo was shocked would be an understatement. He kept asking Hoseok if he’s really okay with it, and every single time Hoseok would answer with a short and simple ‘Yes’.

Hoseok didn’t know why he felt a strange pang in his heart when he saw one of their juniors visiting Hyunwoo after his daily swimming practice, all smiles and a lunch box in her hands. She’s a pretty girl, and Hoseok knew for a fact that she’s genuinely nice to everybody. Something about the way she looks at Hyunwoo, however, was ticking Hoseok off more than it should have.   
“It’s okay, Hyunwoo. We both knew this day would come eventually.” Hoseok smiled, assuring Hyunwoo that he’s okay. He’s fine. He could take it. He didn’t embarrass himself looking at porn and searching around the internet for nothing. 

He came prepared, a packet of condom and a bottle of lube inside his bag. He had to hide them from his little brother’s prying eyes and his parents’ supervision. Hoseok felt guilty that he had to lie to his mother, saying he’s staying over at Hyunwoo’s to do a group project. His mother even packed him some of her famous kimchi fried rice for him and Hyunwoo to eat. 

“If it hurts, tell me and I’ll stop right away.” Hyunwoo leaned forward, capturing Hoseok’s lips in a soft, gentle kiss. Hoseok wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s broad shoulders, savoring this moment between them. It never ceases to amaze him how beautiful their skin tone contrasted to each other. He found himself staring at Hyunwoo’s face, marveling on how stunning he looked without his thick glasses on. Hoseok felt a twinge of jealousy at the thought of other people seeing Hyunwoo without his glasses.

Hyunwoo flashed him a goofy, adorable smile. The one where creases would appear on the side of his eyes. Hoseok couldn’t stop himself from laughing, a common occurrence between both of them. When one of them start laughing, the other would follow suit.

Hoseok took the opportunity to pull Hyunwoo forward until their foreheads touch. They closed their eyes, letting themselves go, melting at each other’s gentle touch. It was a strange, yet addicting sensation. Hoseok would even dare call it love, but he knew it would never ever happen.

Hyunwoo’s touches were so gentle- as if he’s afraid that he would break Hoseok if he’s not careful. His calloused hands were touching all over Hoseok’s pale, thin body. His thrusts were slow and calculated, putting Hoseok’s comfort over his own desire. Hyunwoo would stop and flood him with soft, small kisses when he saw Hoseok’s brows furrowed. Even when Hoseok told him he’s fine, Hyunwoo would shake his head, offering Hoseok whispered praises, saying that he’s doing so amazing, saying that he’s making Hyunwoo felt good, saying how beautiful he looked. Hoseok felt like crying. He didn’t want to say what his heart was always screaming aloud every time Hyunwoo smiled at him, pet his head, kissed him, made him feel like he’s royalty. Hyunwoo made him feel  _ beautiful _ .

They both cuddled after Hyunwoo wiped themselves clean. Hoseok had always liked laying on Hyunwoo’s wide shoulder. The shoulders that he always stared at when he’s bored from listening to the complicated math formula. He fully blamed Hyunwoo’s backside for his bad grades.

Hyunwoo dozed to sleep right away, soft snores filling the otherwise silent room. Hoseok smiled to himself, looking up to stare and marvel at his friend. The friend who always stuck up to him when the mean students would call him names, the friend who always lend him a shoulder to cry on, the friend who would comfort him when he’s at his lowest, the friend who would make him warm porridge and stayed beside him when he’s sick. 

Hoseok felt a single bead of tear rolled down by itself, wetting his cheeks. Hyunwoo’s future bride would be so lucky to have a gentle, reliable, selfless man beside her for the rest of her life. Hoseok felt envious just by the thought of her carrying the fruit of their love on her hands, with Hyunwoo smiling gently beside her. Hyunwoo would make a great father for his children, Hoseok had no doubts about it. 

Hoseok wondered if things were different. If only he was born as a girl, there’s no doubt in his mind that he would be her, Hyunwoo’s future bride. It would be nice to have Hyunwoo by his side until they’re old and fragile. It would be great to have Hyunwoo hold his wrinkled hands, enjoying their golden age together in each other's arms. But no, the reality is cruel and it strives to completely destroy Hoseok’s fragile, little heart.

For now, Hoseok would just steal Hyunwoo for a bit. He would use Hyunwoo to heal his broken and lonely soul. Until the day he always dreaded come, Hyunwoo is all his; and he would take advantage of every single second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	3. [Historical] Honeysuckle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reason behind Hoseok’s demise was sitting there, right in front of him, lips forming that of a genuinely happy smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> A/N:  
> I didnt have any time to write any stupid adult things bc full day class ugh;;

Summers are always so nice. It’s one of Hoseok’s favorite month to go out and ventured into the streets and greet the people. Despite the sizzling sun and busy street, he’s happy to see the small children running around the marketplace, or the people chit-chatting while enjoying a nice breakfast together. Hoseok loved his land. Full of cheerful, hard-working, pleasant people, big trees, appetizing food, and many more things he dearly loved with all his heart. Soon, he would have the honor of having the land to himself, like a king. To say that he was nervous was putting it too lightly.

One day in particular, however, was always his favorite of them all. Every year, he would go outside, find the most beautiful flowers and trinkets that he could find, and mount his horse on a long journey to visit one of the most important people in his life.

The memory of a distant past was always embedded in the back of his mind. On a beautiful, summer day when he was still so young and naive, Hoseok ran away from his home kingdom. He was upset that his mother and father wouldn’t let him have fun with the commoners anymore, that he should be a prim and proper prince, that he should study language and arts so he could become an accomplished king in the future. Young Hoseok was beyond baffled when the royal guards forcefully dragged his friends out of the palace. Since then, no one dares to befriend Hoseok, because they were scared of his parents’ power. Hoseok was always sad for the fact that he had no friends his age at that time, so he ran aimlessly for hours, trying to stay away from his parents’ grasps as long as possible. Then he met him. His friend. His first ever real friend, right outside of the neighboring kingdom’s gates.

Clad in commoner’s clothes, Hoseok initially thought that Hyunwoo was not more than a son of a farmer with little to no status in the society. The boy had tan skin, evidence of years playing right under the sun, a luxury to someone like Hoseok. The taller boy was kind to him, asking him if he’s okay, if he’s hungry, if he’s cold- basically everything that came out of his mouth was nothing but concern for him. Hoseok felt like he met the sun itself. He felt warm and fuzzy all over when Hyunwoo dragged him inside the kingdom. He thought the palace guards would kick Hyunwoo out, but they all let them in with no questions or weird glances whatsoever. Even if there are some questioning gazes, it’s mostly directed to Hoseok.

The boy bought him so many different types of food after asking the younger boy of his food preference. The heart of the hungry, tired boy just skipped a beat by the warm, hearty display of affection. It’s a rare occurrence for him to have people being so openly nice to him like that. Even inside his own palace, he felt like nobody really truly care about him. They were just obligated to be nice to him because he’s the crown prince. Something about the mysterious boy just felt calming.

After Hoseok finished all of his food, the boy asked him if he had a place to sleep. Seeing the weak, small shake of Hoseok’s head was enough for Hyunwoo to once again drag the boy to heavens knows where. Hoseok usually felt scared of the unknown, but with the tanned boy’s warm hands, he felt safe.

The sight of the Son kingdom’s royal palace was a shock. Hoseok was flabbergasted. Was Hyunwoo the son of the maids? Or was he the gardener’s child? Maybe even the royal guard’s boy? What if he came face-to-face with the kingdom’s prince? His parents always said that he was born to be Hoseok’s rival. What if they were to meet and he got killed because he just trespassed into a rivaling country’s palace?

Before he knew, he was sitting nicely in a big, brightly-lit room. “I’m very sorry, you must be shocked with the turn of events, huh?” The boy laughed, his eyes disappeared into little crescents. Hoseok felt like his heart just stopped.

“Allow me to properly introduce myself. I’m Son Hyunwoo, the heir of Son kingdom. Apologies for the delayed greeting, but it’s nice to meet you.” Hoseok was appalled. He met the infamous son of the neighboring kingdom. The son who said by his parents and his kingdom’s shaman would bring great prosper for the Son kingdom. A fact that made Hoseok’s parents so distressed to the point where they would sacrifice their son’s happiness and youth just so they would win when there’s a war.

The reason behind Hoseok’s demise was sitting there, right in front of him, lips forming that of a genuinely happy smile. The same smile he used to have. 

He couldn’t possibly lie. Not with the sincere, soothing smile he learned to adore. He told Hyunwoo the truth. Every single thing that he did over the past two days. He couldn’t hold his tears back as he finally let someone know of his anguish. He felt warm hands reaching out to him, wrapping them both in a calming, warm hug. Hyunwoo promised him that he would not tell a single soul about it, and took all the blame to himself when he accompanied Hoseok to go home. Hoseok’s father was furious, demanding that the rival’s prince should not set his foot inside his kingdom ever again, even when they all knew it was all Hoseok’s fault.

Hoseok spent his entire teenage years resenting his father. He studied hard, learn the art of swords, and making himself ‘prim and proper’, just like what he was demanded to do. He tried to not think of Hyunwoo, because it hurts him. He didn’t know why he would suddenly think of the tall, tanned prince when he’s all alone in his chamber. He could never sleep peacefully with the impure thoughts that he had about Hyunwoo’s calloused hands and sharp eyes. Hoseok’s young self knew it’s wrong, but he couldn’t deny his heart. He yearns to see Hyunwoo’s beautiful face once again.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

The death of Hoseok’s father was the day that Hoseok finally regained his freedom back. He should be happy that he could finally go outside again and see all the beautiful, blossoming cherry trees again, but no. The man that forced him to study calligraphy and was dead, but his heart wasn’t screaming with joy like his younger self thought it would be. He cried. His heart suffered when seeing dearest mother crying over the loss of her most beloved. If he were ever to love and marry someone that he loved and care deeply about, he probably would cry as much as his mother did. 

Hyunwoo had come over and offered his deepest condolences for the loss of a great king, as said by Hyunwoo. Hoseok would never ever guessed that the ever so famous, handsome prince Hyunwoo would sneak into the woods, making his far more expensive clothes full of dirt, just to console his best friend. Hoseok found himself spilling every single frustration and regret in his heart until his tears stopped, right in Hyunwoo’s warm embrace.

That was the time where he realized that the hole in his heart was filled at last. The only son of Lee kingdom silently fell deeply in love with the neighboring prince’s heir. 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

“A war?” His hands quivered in fear of something that could happen to Hyunwoo while he’s out there, being first in line, leading his men into a bloody battlefield. Hoseok’s heart aches when he saw Hyunwoo’s weak nod. “Father told me that if I were to be a king of his kingdom, I should earn his respect first.”

“By sending you his one and only son to die? Are you mad?” Hoseok was scared. He didn’t want to lose Hyunwoo. Not like this.

Hyunwoo gave him a reassuring smile, but the tone of his voice betrayed it. “I’m sorry I didn’t inform you sooner. Father wanted me to train as hard as I could, so I didn’t have enough time to write a letter.” The prideful, confident Son Hyunwoo’s voice was unsteady. He couldn’t lift his head up, avoiding Hoseok’s gaze.

“W-When will you depart?” To Hoseok’s surprise, Hyunwoo stayed silent. He usually would reply to anything that Hoseok said, whether it’s with a breathy laugh or a small nod. Hoseok knew something was definitely wrong. He could feel his heart racing as Hyunwoo finally lift his head up, fully displaying that sharp gaze Hoseok was always so crazy about. 

“I will leave today, 18th of June, in the middle of the summer, on my 18th birthday.”

Hoseok couldn’t hear anything but his own heart beating faster. He’s scared at first, but now he’s terrified. He’s angry at Hyunwoo’s father. He’s sad that Hyunwoo would leave. He’s worried, anxious, nervous, panicked, fearful, every single uncomfortable feeling melting into one. The weight of it was almost too heavy for his delicate heart to handle. Hyunwoo was going to leave him, betting his own life, right on his birthday.

Hoseok cried. He felt rage and anguish, but mostly fear and pain of the thought of losing his heart’s dearly beloved. If Hyunwoo were to die in the battlefield, he couldn’t bear to live his life. His heart would wilt and he will be that of a walking corpse. He didn’t want that. He wanted to feel safe and happy with Hyunwoo near him. He wants Hyunwoo to be there forever so he could continue living.

“Hyunwoo… While you’re here, I need to say something very important.” The younger prince’s voice was quivering as if he’s about to say something that a proper heir of the Lee kingdom wouldn’t dare to say. All Hyunwoo did was nod, quietly signaling the other male to continue. 

Hoseok hesitated for a second, but he would never be able to bear the pain of living with his thoughts if he didn’t say it before it’s too late.  

“I love you.” 

There was nothing but silence. Hoseok didn’t dare to lift up his face as he finally shed his tears.

“I’ve been in love with you my entire life.”

His vision was blurry. He couldn’t stop his tears from dropping onto the wooden floor as he sobbed. He finally said it. The weight that had been weighing on him for years was finally lifted. 

Hoseok didn’t expect to find a smiling Hyunwoo right in front of him, lifting his chin up to finally look at him in the eye. With his warm, gentle hand, Hyunwoo simply just pat his dark tresses and smile. “I know you do, Hoseok.”

With his ever so gentle hands, he cupped Hoseok’s wet cheeks and leaned forward, capturing the younger prince’s lips with his own. Hoseok felt like he’s melting into a puddle. The taste of Hyunwoo’s lips was nothing of that in his dreams. It was so soft and warm, just like Hyunwoo. 

Hoseok almost whined when Hyunwoo broke the kiss, chuckling to himself as he saw Hoseok’s red cheeks. He went back to his usual composure after softly caressing Hoseok’s straight, silky hair. “I will give you more when I come back, so please, wait for me.”

And Hoseok did. Right on Hoseok’s 22nd birthday, with the title of the king of Son Kingdom, Hyunwoo kissed Hoseok once again, right on the spot where they first met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	4. [Pirate] Tuberose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho just needs to think just like the redhead, and he will get what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> A/N:  
> TW-Noncon  
> Inspired by ShootOut's concept~  
> Light reference to the seven sins bc this concept is my lifeblood :"^)

Wonho barged into the local tavern, his crews quickly trailing right behind him. All the chat and joy died down as soon as Wonho sat on his usual spot, looking far angrier than he usually does. No one but the cheerful bartender, Minhyuk, dared to approach the infamous pirate captain. He offered Wonho a wooden beer mug and the latter accepted it without saying anything.

“So what is it this time?” His boyish grin and sing-song voice only added to his own irritation.

The reason for his agony was because of a single man, Shownu. The so-called  _ “The Wrath”  _ of the seven seas and his stupidly massive ship,  _ Crimson’s Revenge _ . He had the guts to once again beat Wonho to his treasure hunt. He had all the coordinates, clues, and he even acquired a damn map to help him finally getting out of Shownu’s winning streak, but no, lady luck is cruel to him as always. For some bizarre reason, when he finally was about to claim his win, he saw a very familiar ship already conveniently harbored on the shore. His blood boiled when a smug-looking Shownu stepped out of the ship’s captain’s cabin, holding an apple-sized, bright white, translucent, spiky gem in his hand. The precious stone that Wonho had always wanted to find after years and years of carefully digging for information and leads. His great grandfather would angrily roll in his grave if he knew how much of a disappointment his great-grandson turned out to be.

After telling Minhyuk the brief encounter with Shownu, he hurriedly shoos away his entire crew. Being terrified by their captain’s mood, they all cowered in fear almost immediately along with other bar guests. “Aww you’re scaring all my customers away again~” Minhyuk chuckled, a familiarly dangerous glint appeared in his eyes. “I assume that you’ll be paying for that, right?”

It’s not really a rare occurrence anymore where Hoseok would bite the fluffy white pillow below him while Minhyuk pounded into him from behind. He would let out all of his frustrations with the help of Minhyuk’s bony, calloused hands and husky voice. The man was truly a marvelous sight to see. He usually has a joyful, pleasant atmosphere around him, but once his switch is flipped, that cheerfulness turned into that of danger and thirst. It excites Wonho greatly. The fact that Minhyuk knew which buttons he had to push to completely tip Wonho over the edge was ludicrous. Wonho would’ve fallen in love with the blonde haired male if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s so loose and free. He heard from almost every pirates that he had encountered that they too had shared a bed with Minhyuk many times before. He wondered if his wretched rival had also slept with Minhyuk as well?

“What are you thinking about, baby?” Minhyuk called him by his pet name, tenderly stroking his messy, brown tresses. It was embarrassing, but the younger male never stopped using it despite his arrays of protest. “You’re probably thinking about Shownu again, huh?” The slight twitch of Wonho’s shoulders was evidence enough for Minhyuk to confirm his suspicion. “You could just kill him if you’re that mad, y’know? It’s not that hard to kill someone his size with a little drop of poison.”

Hearing Minhyuk talking about murder so easily ran a chill in his spine. It scares him how much his face and smile contradict his rotten personality. He had no choice but listen as Minhyuk blabbered his mouth about knowing a cute doctor that could provide him with said poison.

“Why would you suggest that I should kill him, though?” Wonho just had to cut Minhyuk off before he ran his mouth talking about other trivial things. The blonde male huffed, lips forming into a surprisingly cute pout. “It’s because no matter how hard I flirted with him, he wouldn’t want to be mine! That’s just so absurd! How could anyone resist my charms?”

Wonho didn’t really know why but he felt a wave of relief as he heard Minhyuk rant about Shownu and his so-called  _ ‘shoulders that are as wide as the ocean’ _ and  _ ‘jawline that could cut diamonds’  _ and how he couldn’t have them all to himself _. _

As soon as Minhyuk gave him the vial, Wonho immediately ordered his crew to find Shownu’s whereabouts. He will have his revenge soon. It was a dirty tactic, but he had to have the jewel in his hands. His great grandfather didn’t die for a failure of a great-grandson.

After finding where Shownu and his crew rested, he braced himself for the worst. He had to disguise himself as some lowly harlot so he could seduce Shownu’s crews away for the night. It was an easy feat thanks to his natural charms and sweet smile. He dropped them off at Minhyuk’s place, entrusting the younger male to take care of it until he’s done with his deed. 

His heart was beating fast as he unlocked the door into Shownu’s chambers. He had no idea that a dirty, small lodge like this had a secret passage of its own. It reminded him of Minhyuk’s basement, or what the blonde male liked to call it  _ Lust’s Dungeon _ . It was a childish name, but it’s very fitting for a man like Minhyuk.

There was a soft snore when he finally arrived at the front of the grand door. He checked if there was anyone that maybe had tailed him inside the underground hallway. When he felt like it was safe and sound, he entered the room with careful and quiet steps. 

There lied Shownu, his longtime enemy, wrapped in an expensive and luxurious black fur blanket. If Wonho had to guess, it’s probably the fur of a black bear. From what Wonho had seen for years, Shownu has a weird obsession with bears in particular. He would go out on his way to venture into the unknown because he heard of a treasure resembling a bear; whether it’s a pendant, crystal skull, or a damn statuette. His jolly roger even resembled that of a bear’s skull. It was unnerving of how much the man also resembled a bear. 

Wonho carefully scanned the spacious room, trying to find the gem. Based on his own experience and the words from the streets, Shownu’s a very unpredictable, yet simple man. Wonho just needs to think just like the redhead, and he will get what he wanted. He checked the vanity, right in front of the large bed Shownu was sleeping on. There were various pieces of jewelry and a few gold coins. He checked the pouches, but all he found was more gold coins. If he was just a little bit greedier, he would’ve probably snatched them all, but he’s there for a mission. He inspected a strange-looking skull right on the edge of the table. The animal skull eerily resembled a small rabbit’s. 

“What are you doing here?” 

Shownu’s sudden voice almost made Wonho drop the animal skull to the ground. He turned around, finding Shownu sitting on the bed with a nonchalant expression, not wearing any shirt at all.  _ Of course he would sleep naked.  _ Wonho thought to himself.

“You know why I’m here, bastard.” Wonho angrily barked at the other male. Instead of responding with a snarky reply, the male just laughed like a maniac. There was a voice in the back of Wonho’s mind, telling him to get the hell out of the room, but he braced himself for the worst. He had to find that damn gem even if he had to die while trying.

Shownu got up from his bed, approaching Wonho with lazy, slow steps. He stood proudly right in front of the smaller man, looking down at him with a menacing smirk. “Tell me, did you really trade your body left and right just to see me, dear friend?”

Wonho was thrown off when Shownu lightly touched his neck with his finger. “Look at those little love bites on your pretty white neck. Poor dear. Did my men gave you a hard time up there?” Shownu leaned forward and slowly trailed his lips on where Minhyuk gave him hickies yesterday. Wonho gasped when he felt Shownu’s warm, wet tongue softly licking his adam’s apple.

Shownu forcefully dragged him towards his bed and roughly shoved him down onto the soft, warm mattress. Wonho was beyond bewildered. “Wh-What are you doing? Let me go!”

“A lowly whore like you should be grateful to be in bed with me,” Shownu growled. Wonho felt like the man in front of him wasn’t a human at all. He felt like he was dealing with an animal. Shownu’s usual sharp eyes were even more intimidating now. He wanted to scream and escape, but with the strong grasp of Shownu’s hands, he couldn’t.

“Look at you, so helpless and lost without your men backing you up. So much for your mighty reputation.” Shownu cackled. Wonho felt sick just hearing at him. If only he was smart enough to bring his knife with him, he wouldn’t be in this situation. He should’ve emptied the vial into Shownu’s revolting mouth when he had the chance.

Noticing the angry stare, Shownu let his hands go, freeing Wonho from his tight grasp. “If you promise to stay still, I’ll let you go without harming any part of your body. Deal?” Wonho knew he had no choice but to comply at this point. If he died, he would never be able to retrieve the treasure in a later day. For now, he just had to brace himself for the worst. Wonho offered the taller male a subtle nod, and it was all it took for Shownu’s smirk to re-emerge. 

With a delicate touch, Shownu removed Wonho’s thin, satin shirt. It was a bizarre sight. The usually aggressive Shownu being so careful with his fingers. He ran his hands all over the broad expanse of Wonho’s chest, and the brunette couldn’t help but sigh in pleasure. He had a knack for having his chest played with. Nobody but Minhyuk knew about it, and he hoped that Shownu wouldn’t find out.

Shownu kept kissing his whole body, giving attention to every single beauty marks decorating Wonho’s porcelain white skin. If he didn’t know Shownu better, he probably would think that Shownu was infatuated with his body. He knew how good his body looked. He worked day and night to achieve it. Every single person that had been in bed with him always said he had an amazing build, but Shownu’s gentle approach was making even a person like him feel shy.

The feeling of Shownu’s plump lips on his naked skin was almost unbearable. Unlike his usual quick, rough sex with Minhyuk, Shownu was agonizingly taking his sweet time exploring Wonho’s body. “Get on with it, douchebag.” Wonho’s snarky comment only serves to make Shownu laugh. He kept on nipping his muscular thighs, leaving prints all over the sensitive skin. “It’s almost like you’re the one who wanted it more, no?” The redhead laughs, subtly mocking him. “Patience is a virtue, love.” Hearing Shownu’s tone full of endearment and the use of pet name was making Wonho’s heart skip a beat. 

Shownu’s hands trailed down from his pecs down to his hips. The delicate touch was making him hot all over. There was no one who ever made him feel this way before. The teasing touch of Shownu’s fingers over his entrance was driving him insane. He almost opened his mouth to protest when he felt two thick fingers entering his hole. He moaned, grasping the soft, silken pillow beneath him.

“Hm? What’s this?” Shownu’s chortle was making him even more infuriated. The man kept on prodding at his entrance and he couldn’t help but whimper. Curse his sensitive body. He felt droplets of cum dripping out of his hole, making him shudder. Curse that bastard Minhyuk.

Out of the blue, Shownu lifted the smaller male and made him sit on his lap. Wonho didn’t have time to register what the hell was going on before Shownu forcefully grabbed his chin and made him look forward. Wonho gasped, feeling his face burning in shame as he stared at the reflection of himself. His body was peppered with red marks, courtesy of Shownu’s lips.

“As expected of the Devil’s Charm, your name wasn’t really just for show, eh?” Shownu murmured, slowly licking the brunette’s red ears. Shownu’s hands around his waist were too hot. The sensation of doing lewd things in front of a mirror made Wonho fidget uncomfortably on Shownu’s lap. He couldn’t possibly hold his head high and see himself being so submissive right in front of his lifelong enemy. He wanted to run away. It was too shameful seeing himself like  _ that _ . 

“Look at yourself, baby doll. There’s no wonder my foolish men would be deceived. You really do have the devil’s own charm.”

It was unbearable. Wonho was embarrassed to admit that his heart fluttered just by hearing Shownu saying all those sweet things right into his ears. A man of Shownu’s caliber shouldn’t be able to be so sweet and endearing like this. Wonho was befuddled. What was the man thinking? Has he gone mad? 

Feeling a single light tap on his thigh, Wonho finally braced himself and looked forward. He stared at his own reflection, catching Shownu’s amused smile on the mirror. Clouded by lust and his own curiosity, he viewed every single part of his body. His muscle was prominent as always, but there was an abundance of hickeys all over him, but they’re focused mainly on his thighs and chest. He could slightly peak at the flower ink that’s decorating the skin of his backside. Minhyuk once praised him for having the said tattoo, saying that he wished he had the fortune to have one for himself.

His gaze shifted toward his lower body. Shownu’s toned arms were holding his thighs wide open. He could clearly see his own private parts. His cock was standing proudly, already leaking with beads of precum. There was still a little bit of white fluid left on his hole, evident of his earlier rendezvous with the bartender. 

Was this how he always looked like?

He really couldn’t help himself. He ground his bottom on Shownu’s clothed prick, desperate for his own pleasure. He’s not used to be edged for so long like this. He wants all of it to end as soon as possible.

As if understanding the small cues, Shownu shimmied out of his night pants, finally freeing his angry red erection out of the loose confinement. Wonho gulped. He was as scared as he was turned on. None of his partners were as big as Shownu’s. He tried gripping onto Shownu’s strong arms, bracing himself of the upcoming burn. Instead of forcefully thrusting himself inside like a sex-crazed bastard, Shownu unexpectedly started nipping on Wonho’s bright red ears. He released his hands from the brunette’s thighs and shifted his focus on playing around with his chest. He lightly pinched both nipples at the same time. He proceeds to flick, pull, and tease the pink nubs. Wonho was panting. His hands were still gripping onto Shownu’s arms. Every time Shownu did something just  _ right _ , he would dig his blunt nails on the tanned skin.

Wonho’s mind was all over the place. He was confused, aroused, ashamed, nervous, uneasy all at once. He wanted Shownu to just get on with it so he could escape, but at the same time, he didn’t want the intense sensation to stop. He felt so good. Everything Shownu did was making him felt burning inside. He couldn’t believe himself for wanting to be intimate with his rival.

It was Wonho who initiated the kiss. With his head somewhere up on the cloud, he just couldn’t think straight anymore. He started moaning freely, completely letting himself go. Shownu was startled at first, but at the feeling of Wonho’s soft, plump ass pressing against his erect cock, he understood right away.

Shownu placed three fingers on Wonho’s red lips, and with teary eyes, the male opened his mouth and took all three fingers inside. He carefully coated each finger with saliva, sometimes teasing Shownu by bobbing his head. He felt Shownu’s cock twitch behind him and all he smirked. Finally, he could be on the upper hand.

The stretching part was easy. Wonho had done it many times, whether it was with Minhyuk, one of his crews, somebody at a random pub, or by himself. By the look of his face, Shownu was genuinely surprised by how easy he could put three fingers inside Wonho’s pink entrance. After hearing Wonho moan in ecstasy for the tenth time, however, there was a sudden change in his expression. Shownu’s expression turned dark like he was angry about something. It was not a weird thing for the notorious “The Wrath” Shownu to be angry about something, but the change was too abrupt. Wonho yelped in pain as Shownu lifted his hips and thrust all the way in. Without giving Wonho a chance to breathe, he started to attack his neck with firm, yet soft bites.

“I want to mark you all over so everyone knows that the renowned Devil’s Charm is all mine.”

Wonho honestly couldn't breathe. His insides felt so full it’s overwhelming him. Tears began to form in his eyes. He shouldn’t be feeling good when he’s in this much pain.  _ But it felt good. He never felt so good all his life. _

“Fuck… You’re even better than those overpriced broads.” Shownu was panting. Wonho was glad he wasn’t the only one who felt overwhelmed by the pleasure. Seeing Shownu’s reflection from the mirror made him smirk. Who knew someone as prideful as Shownu could have  _ that _ kind of expression? It was almost cute in a way.

“What? Don’t tell me you’re going to cum by just one thrust, Mr.Wrath?” Wonho laughed. He’s having fun teasing Shownu. He could never imagine the day he finally witnessed a weak Shownu right there with his very own eyes. He braced himself and lifted his hips in a slow rhythm, trying to find the best angle. Once he brushed against his sweet spot, he used all his muscles strength to bounce himself on Shownu’s lap. The once quiet room was now filled with lustful moans. 

Wonho couldn’t take his eyes off his own reflection in the mirror. He looked so breathtakingly lewd. His eyes were hazy with lust. His mouth was wide open, spilling moans and whimpers so erotic that even the most experienced prostitute would be ashamed. His porcelain white body was glistening with sweat. His ass was devouring Shownu’s large prick without rest. His own hands were playing with his own nipples, adding more and more to the already intense pleasure. He couldn’t help but bit his lower lip. He never knew he could be  _ this _ alluring.

His gaze accidentally met Shownu’s. The redhead was holding his waist firmly. His red hair was messy, some sticking on to his forehead. His eyes were as sharp as a sword’s as he stares intently at Wonho’s face. There was unspoken anger dancing in his cocoa brown irises. It just serves to add fuel into Wonho’s fire. 

Wonho came with a loud, drawn-out moan when Shownu’s warm hands cupped his chest. Shownu leaned forward and captured his lips with a warm kiss. The older male gripped his right hand and brought it on to his short, red tresses. Wonho didn’t know what was happening, but he suddenly gripped Shownu’s hair tight when the redhead thrust his hips until his cock was all the way in, deep inside Wonho’s tight, warm ass. He melted into Shownu’s gentle touch, whimpering as he felt the sudden gush of hot fluid filling his insides. Gods, he wouldn’t be able to walk straight after this. His crewmates would have so many questions. But he didn’t care. He’s too busy devouring Shownu’s plump lips, moaning into the redhead’s mouth when the older male’s hands started wandering around his sensitive torso.

Shownu pulled away from the kiss, letting Wonho flopped down to the mattress. The brunette was feeling lightheaded. It honestly felt like a dream. He just had sex with the man whom he always hated. He just had sex with The Wrath of Seven Seas himself.

“Drink.” Shownu offered him a glass of water. Wonho carefully eyed the content of the glass, highly suspicious of the redhead’s intent. Shownu rolled his eyes and took a sip, proof that he didn’t mess around with the water at all. Wonho lifted one of his eyebrow, still suspicious, but he took the glass nonetheless. He emptied the glass, finally feeling refreshed and awake. 

He tried to get up, but he ultimately failed. He legitimately had no strength on his lower half. His face reddens at the realization that he had to stay the night with Shownu. Well, that is unless the older male decided to cruelly kick him out instead. With the nature of Shownu’s temperament, Wonho wouldn’t be surprised.

He was about to doze off due to the exhaustion, but suddenly there was something plopped down right beside him. He gathered his strength to prop his upper body using his elbows. Wonho’s eyes widen as his eyes met a glistening, brilliant white, spiky gem. The one his great grandfather once owned but stupidly lost during a battle with a Kraken. The gem that had been in his family’s radar for decades.

“It’s yours if you want it.” The sudden weight of Shownu’s body sitting on the bed beside him was enough to wake him up from his daze. He gawked at the redhead, feeling like it was probably one of his cunning tactics again. 

“Are you insane, Shownu? Do you even know what po-”

“Yes, I’m fully aware of it, and I don’t care.” Shownu cut him off before he could even voice his frustration. Wonho was baffled.  _ Was this bastard seriously this dumb?  _ Wonho himself had to take years and years of research just to find the treasure’s whereabouts, and now that Shownu had the priceless gem in his hands, he just gave it to his enemy?  _ There must be something behind all of this, _ Wonho thought to himself as he glared at the taller.

“There’s no catch?”

Shownu was quiet. He had an expression like that of shock, amusement, and frustration all at once. It was an entertaining sight. 

“Now that you mention it… I do have one rule that you need to obey.”

Wonho nodded.  _ Only one rule?  _ Inside his mind, he was already laughing out loud at the far too easy negotiation. That thought, however, didn’t last long as he saw the shift on Shownu’s expression as if he just had a fantastic idea. Wonho gulped.  _ This can’t be good. _

“This?” Shownu lightly slapped Wonho’s round ass, making it red. At the younger man's cute yelp, he smirked. “This is all mine.” He emphasized his words by squeezing his cheek tightly. The redhead trailed his lips all along Wonho’s backside up towards his nape. Wonho couldn’t help but shudder in delight as Shownu began to whisper, “From now on, keep your pretty lips and delicious body away from anyone but me,  _ understood _ ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small rant:  
> I will forever be disappointed @ the director/storymakers for not making wonho as lust and kihyun as pride  
> what a wasted opportunity smh
> 
> Anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	5. [Domestic] Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the thoughts about the stacks of paperwork he needed to finish just disappeared from Hoseok’s mind once he’s with Hyunwoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> A/N:  
> I fully blame wonho for giving me ideas abt drunk!shownu during that dukgune interview

“Hyunwoo, did you have too many drinks? I can assure you that today is far from Christmas.” Hoseok giggled, finding his husband’s drunken antics both nostalgic and amusing. He took a sip of the glass of champagne in his hand, still observing what Hyunwoo’s doing in the middle of their small apartment. 

“I just want to kiss~ Is that so wrong?” Hyunwoo pouted, baiting Hoseok into a fit of giggles once more. Hyunwoo has always been so cute when he’s drunk. He just let himself go entirely, oftentimes singing about how he’s hungry or how he wanted his husband’s attention or how he wanted to eat grilled meat or something similar to that. Hoseok could never understand how the man who had a reputation such as Hyunwoo could act so childlike. 

All the thoughts about the stacks of paperwork he needed to finish just disappeared from Hoseok’s mind once he’s with Hyunwoo. He decided to amuse the taller male by giving him what he wanted. He couldn’t help but melt at the sight of a pouty, brat-like, red-faced Hyunwoo. The taller male’s eyes sparkled when Hoseok grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss, right under the mistletoe that Hyunwoo had put on the doorframe earlier. The taller male let out a hearty laugh, wrapping his arms around Hoseok’s waist. 

Hoseok moaned into the kiss, feeling a little bit tipsy from the champagne earlier. The taste of Hyunwoo’s lips was even more intoxicating than the alcohol itself. He subtly ground his hips on to his husband’s own.

It’s been a long while since he’s kissed Hyunwoo like this. They’re usually too occupied with their own work, often times couldn’t even see each other for a long period of time. While Hyunwoo usually went back and forth between countries, Hoseok’s stuck inside his workplace all day long, always on alert for emergency calls. 

“What is it?” Hoseok giggled at the silly smile on Hyunwoo’s face. The taller male only shook his head, keeping his gaze plastered on Hoseok’s face and nowhere else, lips still forming a big, dumb smile. “I’m just thinking that you’re really handsome.” With the unexpected compliment, Hoseok couldn’t hold his laughter anymore. He held onto Hyunwoo’s white dress shirt while hitting his broad chest. Drunk Hyunwoo’s officially his favorite now.

“What are you, a high schooler? I thought I’m the cheesy one in this relationship.” Hoseok exaggerated a pout, successfully making Hyunwoo laugh. “I’m just sayin’ how handsome n’ beautiful n’ pretty n’ amazin’ my husband is though.” Still laughing, Hoseok once again captured Hyunwoo’s lips into a goofy, playful kiss. Hoseok felt like he’s flying. Not the kind of flying that makes him scared, but the kind that leaves him light and warm and calm. Being in his husband’s arms after so long just felt million times better than any spa massage he’d visited before.

Hoseok started unbuttoning Hyunwoo’s dress shirt, one by one, as slow as he possibly could. He wanted to savor this moment forever. Even when his member was already awake, he couldn’t help but take his sweet time gobbling up Hyunwoo’s affection. He gasped as Hyunwoo licked his already plump lower lip, silently asking for permission. He opened his mouth and let Hyunwoo do all he wanted today. He did, however, let himself sink down onto the empty, cold, marble countertop. With the contrasting sensation on his skin, he shuddered, whining lowly into Hyunwoo’s lips. The taller male slipped his arm around Hoseok’s waist, shielding his sensitive backside from the cold tile. Hoseok smiled, giddy at the small gesture of affection. 

He wrapped his legs around Hyunwoo’s waist, completely trapping him on top of Hoseok’s nearly naked body. He’s grateful that he’s too lazy to put on anything but a piece bathrobe (going full commando) after his shower and went straight for the champagne bottle. Hyunwoo’s face was burning red, reminding Hoseok on how he used to be so shy and timid. It was years ago, but the memory of Hyunwoo stuttering and blushing so cutely on their first night together was still imprinted in his mind.

“D’you want me to carry you to bed?” Hyunwoo whispered with a serious look on his face, looking somewhat sober. Hoseok tilted his head to the side at the sudden question. It’s not like it’s their first time going at it in the kitchen. “Let’s just do it here, I can’t wait any longer.” He mocked another pout, now even bigger than before. Hyunwoo, however, was persistent. “ _Buuuuut_ _honeeey_... You’re going to hurt your hips agaaaain~” Hyunwoo furiously rubbed his head on Hoseok’s chest, whining like a brat. It was a weird sight, but Hoseok didn’t necessarily hate it. 

“Fine, but you have to take me there yourself.” Hyunwoo’s eyes were sparkling. Without saying anything, he lifted Hoseok’s body up bridal style. Hoseok had to flail around and finally settled his grip on Hyunwoo’s now-wrinkled shirt. The taller male couldn’t stop kissing Hoseok’s face all over, starting from his cheeks, forehead, nose, lips, anywhere he could land his full lips on. Hoseok’s heart was beating fast at the rare display of cuteness. 

Hyunwoo gently lowered his husband down onto the soft, white mattress. Hoseok didn’t let go of his grip and instead pull Hyunwoo down with him, kissing the familiar, plump lips he loved to smooch so much. They continued to lock their lips, feeling hotter and hotter each swipe of the tongue. Hoseok could feel that Hyunwoo junior was already hard. He teased his husband by grinding their hips once more, eliciting a strained moan from the taller. 

Hoseok was about to say something corny to rile Hyunwoo up, but at the sight of the taller’s playful smirk, he stopped himself. “What?” He was feeling especially aroused that day, so Hyunwoo’s constant drunken mischief started to annoy him a little. The taller male smirked, pointing his finger up to the ceiling. Hoseok’s brows furrowed, questioning what his husband’s up to now. Without any further investigation, he carefully craned his neck up, seeing what the fuss is all about. When he saw it, however, he couldn’t help but broke into a fit of laughter. Hoseok couldn’t believe how he didn’t notice the small mistletoe hanging on the ceiling lamp, right above their bed when he finished showering before. 

“You think you’re  _ so  _ smart, aren’t you, Son Hyunwoo?” Hoseok giggled, peppering Hyunwoo’s face with kisses. He gasped as Hyunwoo started to untie his robe, warm hands finally meeting his cold thighs. Hyunwoo let his lips touch the bare expanse of Hoseok’s torso, slowly licking his way down towards his neglected member. Hoseok was melting under Hyunwoo’s gentle, teasing touch. An idea finally bloomed in his mind as he felt Hyunwoo’s lips leaving its mark on his hipbone. 

“Honey, come here and lay down for a sec,” He instructed his husband while scooting over, patting the empty spot beside him. Hyunwoo obediently laid down right next to him, white shirt half unbuttoned and dress pants still intact. Hoseok licked his lips and crawled on top of Hyunwoo’s lean torso. He planted his knees firmly between Hyunwoo’s stomach, eyes now fully focused on Hyunwoo’s lower body. The corner of his lips lifted into a sly smirk as he touched the straining bulge on Hyunwoo’s black pants, making the man below him groan. 

With nimble hands, Hoseok lowered the pants’ zipper, the already leaking member bounced right in front of his face. Hoseok stared at it with lidded eyes. He wondered if his husband touched himself at all during his one week trip overseas. He swallowed his saliva at the mere thought of it. Hoseok didn’t hesitate to swallow it whole, almost choking himself with the lack of preparation. “Fu- C-Calm down, Hoseok-ah.” Hyunwoo moaned, sounding genuinely concerned for his husband. Hoseok, however, already made up his mind. He hollowed his round cheeks, bobbing his head up and down. 

He didn’t know how many days since he dreamt of doing this to Hyunwoo. Having to cope with only listening to Hyunwoo’s voice over the phone was torture to him and his body. It really has been a while. His ministration, however, was put into a brief halt as he felt Hyunwoo’s hand slowly feeling his bare thighs. He couldn’t help but groan on Hyunwoo’s cock, sending a dizzying sensation to both of them.

Hyunwoo’s hands made their way towards Hoseok’s backside. With a feather-light touch, he hovered his fingers all around the younger’s delicate skin. Hoseok whined at the sensation. His body’s always been sensitive, so the mere feeling of Hyunwoo’s deft fingers ghosting on his milky white skin was already making his breath reduced to short pants.

Hoseok yelped. He was still recovering, but Hyunwoo decided that it would be a good idea to rile him up even more by softly pressing one of his fingers on his tight entrance. Noticing the change of tone in Hoseok’s moans, Hyunwoo gently pressed his finger further until it slipped inside.

“Hm? ‘s tight.” Hyunwoo wiggled his finger, feeling around the wet, hot chasm to confirm his own words. Hoseok’s toes curl at the feeling. He doesn’t feel full yet, but it’s enough to make him melt. “I-It’s been a while after all…” He sighed. He had prepared himself while he was in the shower earlier, but he guessed that it was not enough judging by the tone of Hyunwoo’s voice. 

They both kept trying to one-up each other back and forth. Hoseok was nearly crying as Hyunwoo finally flipped them around. Hoseok was sure that Hyunwoo’s sobering up, judging by how controlled and agile his movements were. Not even an hour later, Hoseok was already panting on the mattress, trying to restore his thoughts from his fulfilling orgasm. 

“I love you, so so so so soooooo much, y’know that?” Hyunwoo murmured, face still buried on his husband’s chest. Hoseok wondered what’s with drunk Hyunwoo and planting his face on his chest. He gently caressed Hyunwoo’s short, tousled hair, somehow still smelling like alcohol. “I know, you goofy bear. I love you too.” He closed his eyes and kissed the top of Hyunwoo’s head. A small smile bloomed on his pink lips as he heard the familiar soft snores coming from the tanned male.

_ “Happy Birthday, love.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to write until they do the diddly but then I saw my phone and I was already late for class lol
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	6. [Arranged Marriage] Peony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonhee found a bouquet of Peony on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> A/N:  
> A kind of prequel to the boksakkot village eps in mx ray 3  
> I'm having withdrawal syndrome I miss my best girl so much  
> I want to rewite this so bad but no time hhh

Boksakkot village’s flower girl, Lee Wonhee has always been the villagers’ golden child. Coming from a humble, yet happy house, she’s always been very cheerful, bringing smiles into the townspeople’s face. She was loved by all, and she’s happy with her life. Things changed, however, when her mother started pestering her about marriage. Wonhee never had any luck dating people, despite her good looks and nature. People always tend to fell out of love rather quickly when dating her, mainly due to her clingy, borderline childish attitude. With the mental scars already plaguing her mind, she officially locked her heart shut on her fourteenth consecutive breakup.

A downfall of her family’s economy, however, made things different. Her parents started working even harder, often not coming home until midnight. The peak, however, was when her mother suddenly collapsed after working on her second job. People, however, made the situation worse by offering to marry their filthy rich sons with Wonhee. 

It’s been years since she last dated anyone and the peer pressure from her surroundings was starting to take a toll on her. None of the dates worked because all they wanted was nothing but Wonhee’s body and face. They all wanted Wonhee to be the obedient, pretty, quiet trophy wife that would be powerless in their arms. Unfortunately, however, Wonhee was far from obedient.

Wonhee made a promise with her parents that she would try just one more time. If they didn’t find the right match for her, they have to let her move to Seoul and let her work there by herself. It was a tough battle to convince her parents, since she’s the only child, but eventually they agreed to the condition. Wonhee cheered as she look forward to her freedom.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Wonhee found a bouquet of Peony on her bed. She didn’t remember ordering any flowers from the flower shop, and it’s still far from her birthday. She saw the pretty red ribbons decoration, which coincidentally is actually her favorite color. Before she could stress herself even more, Wonhe jumped up from her mattress and ran towards the garden, where her mother usually was. Her smile bloomed as she saw the flower bouquet in her daughter’s hand.

“Who is this from?” Wonhee pouted, shoving the bouquet on her mother’s arms. “Well good morning to you too, dear,” She replied with a cheeky smile. Wonhee could only roll her eyes. She had no energy to play around at 7AM in the morning. “Go take a shower and find some good clothes, your date will pick you up at 9.” Wonhee’s mother completely dismissed the question, focusing her nimble, wrinkly hands on hanging the laundry instead.

_ Wait. Date? _

“What do you mean da-” Wonhee couldn’t even finish her sentence before she heard her father calling her name from the living room. She had no choice but to come back inside, unaware of the small grin creeping out on her mother’s lips.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Does the dress fit, dear? And did you find the headband?” Wonhee’s mother chimed in behind the door, throwing questions after questions to her dear daughter. Wonhee bit her cheeks, trying not to talk back as she struggled with the zipper of her bright, yellow dress. It’s been a while since she wore anything that’s not green tracksuits. 

Thankfully, she maintained her beautiful figure and managed to fit in the dress her mother bought when she was still in high school. She wore her usual yellow headband and topped it all off with a white cardigan she just bought recently. She smile proudly at her reflection, finding herself still as charming as ever. 

Her parents gasped as she stepped out of her room, shocked by the unusual sight. Despite the initial hesitation, Wonhee was honestly pleased with how she managed to doll herself up. If it wasn’t for the fact that her parents (and practically everyone in the neighborhood) were way too giddy for the said date, she wouldn’t put too much effort into how she presented herself. For the sake of her parents’ happiness, she will have to endure the potential curious stares from the people of their small village.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“I have been eagerly awaiting the day I could finally meet you…And I am not disappointed. You are beautiful.” Wonhee’s date started. His eyes were drilling holes into Wonhee and it was honestly making her nervous. She had never seen the male before, which means that he’s not from their village. Her mother assured her that he’s not dangerous or weird, since he’s the son of her old high school best friend or something. That fact didn’t make Wonhee less nervous, though, especially after the abrupt comment. 

Wonhee stopped on her tracks, eyes looking straight at the tanned male. “Wh- What? Y- You… How could you say something so embarrassing with a straight face like that?” She stuttered on her words, which only made the male smile. Wonhee had her deal with flirty boys before, but this one’s different. She straightened her dress, trying to calm herself down. She just had to bear one or two more days with the guy and it’s  _ bye bye Boksakkot  _ and  _ hello Seoul _ . She just had to be patient and be as boring as possible so he’ll leave her alone.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Wonhee always loved their village’s flower festival. People gathering together making wreaths, dancing, singing, catching up with the neighbor who’s rarely home, having picnic amongst the cherry blossom trees, and many things that makes her smile. Unfortunately, however, it coincidentally happens on the day of their second date. Wonhee had no choice but to ask Hyunwoo to go with her. She didn’t want to make her parents think that she’s only half-assing this after all. 

Wonhee asked Hyunwoo to sit near the river bank with her, where there were a couple of kids loudly competing to catch the most marsh-snails. Wonhee smiled at the memory of her getting a cold after a similar game when she was still a small, naive girl. How would she know that the water would be  _ that _ cold in the middle of January? The small nostalgia didn’t last long, because she once again felt the intense stare coming from Hyunwoo’s sharp eyes. “Why are you staring at me so much?” 

It took Hyunwoo a while to finally respond with a quiet, “Hm?” instead of giving Wonhee an answer. She bit her lower lip and asked again, this time a tad bit louder than before. “I said, why are you staring at me?”

There was a brief silence before Hyunwoo answered with a deadpan, straight, serious tone, “Because you look like a flower.”

Wonhee could feel her cheeks slowly becoming more and more warm as she repeated the answer over and over in her brain. She was baffled. How could someone be so straightforward? Was Hyunwoo even serious or was he just playing around with her? And why is Wonhee’s heart beating so loud?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

On the third date, Hyunwoo didn’t really talk much. He only reply with short, small answers at Wonhee’s questions. Wonhee’s small smiles reduced into pouts at the cold treatment. She honestly thought that Hyunwoo was going to try wooing her again with his unexpected, weirdly-adorable attempts at flirting. Just when she started to enjoy the attention he was giving her. She didn’t know why she felt so down after realizing that it’s her last date with Hyunwoo. She should be happy that she finally could go to Seoul alone and work to help her parents out. Why was her heart felt so empty?

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

“Hyunwoo? Why are you here?” Wonhee was honestly surprised when she saw the tall man standing right in front of her porch with a bouquet of peony on his grasp.

“I...I’m sorry I made you uncomfortable yesterday. I was too lost in my own head that I ignored you.” It was the first time she heard Hyunwoo so regretful. The male was usually so straightforward and emotionless to the point where Wonhee even believed that he’s a robot.

“I know I’m not very fun to talk to and a little bit awkward, but I promise I will take the best care of you.” Hyunwoo bowed his head, nearly dropping the phone that was inside his chest pocket. The sheer panic on Hyunwoo’s face when he caught the phone seconds away from impact made Wonhee giggle, blush began to bloom on her round cheeks.  

It took Wonhee another sets of dates and dinners to finally say yes to Hyunwoo’s proposal. She broke into tears as the male who he learned to love over the past year kneeled in front of her, offering the most beautiful diamond ring she had ever saw in her life. 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Time flies by and Wonhee found herself smiling at the distant memory of the past. She re-read the song that she just composed, lyric filled with bittersweet nostalgia. A big, cheerful smile broke on her red lips when she heard the familiar doorbell. She carefully got up from her chair, careful not to bump any of her precious furniture with her big tummy again.

Wonhee’s eyes turned into little crescents as she noticed what her husband had bought just for her. A bouquet of peony, far bigger than ever, complete with her favorite big, red bow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	7. [Angst] Camellia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok’s heart was broken once again, by the very same man who once patched it with his gentle, warm hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> A/N:  
> tw death + very sad bois

After the death of his father, Hyunwoo’s mental health went downhill. Hoseok knew how much it pained Hyunwoo, to see the only person who he genuinely loved and cared about no longer here, telling him he’s doing fine and that he’s proud of his boy. Hoseok knew how much it hurts, yet he couldn’t bring himself to ask his friend exactly why he started to come less and less to their weekly group meeting. None of the group members wanted to talk about Hyunwoo’s problem, especially after Hyungwon passed away just a few weeks ago. Hoseok was over the edge about their current situation. Minhyuk stopped talking altogether, Kihyun wouldn’t want to eat unless Changkyun’s there, Jooheon started to get angrier each passing day, and Hyunwoo wouldn’t want to leave his house. 

Ever since his whole family disappeared into thin air years ago, Hoseok stopped caring about anyone, fearing that if he got too attached he would break his heart for the second time. But seeing Hyunwoo looking miserable after finally meeting him for the first time in months, Hoseok’s heart just crumbled into pieces. The man who once always filled to the brim with happiness had turned into an emotionless walking corpse. Hoseok felt bitter at the world for taking away his friend. His first ever true friend.

The week’s meeting went unsuccessful once again. Jooheon’s mind was all over the place, but he promised that he would get the rest of the members the potion when the time’s right. Hoseok took a glance at Minhyuk, who didn’t mutter a single word throughout the whole meeting. He looked skinnier than ever. The usual chipper, bubbly glint was absent from his eyes. His eyes looked dead. Hoseok missed his old goofy smiles. Right beside him, Kihyun was resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder, his usual boyish smile completely gone. Even when Changkyun tried to cheer him up with small whispers, the corners of his lips would only lift a little bit, and the tiny smile would disappear altogether. And right next to the empty spot, who was once Hyungwon’s, was Hyunwoo. The man looked a little bit better than he last saw him, at the very least. 

It was the first time in forever since he saw a hint of smile in Hyunwoo’s face. They walked together after the meeting was over, only him and Hyunwoo amongst the old, nearly-deserted, sorrowful buildings. Hoseok had baited Hyunwoo on talking about their childhood, how they used to race inside one of the buildings to see who’s the fastest, how Hoseok would cry while playing hide and seek when it took Hyunwoo too long to find him, how they would find comfort in each other’s arms while cuddling in front of a poorly-built bonfire. Hoseok stopped talking when he remembered the first time they kissed. They were only naive fifteen years old. Hoseok couldn’t forget how his heart couldn’t stop beating so hard and how he couldn’t stop smiling. It was a bittersweet memory, to say the least. He wondered if Hyunwoo remembered about that time.

It was a miracle when Hoseok finally saw Hyunwoo again when he went to the small marketplace near their neighborhood. After the last meeting, Hyunwoo had been going out a lot more. There wasn’t the old flame in Hyunwoo’s eyes, but at the very least the male was starting to smile more, just like the old times. Hoseok felt happy again for the first time in forever.

The night after another weekly meeting, Hyunwoo had asked Hoseok if he wanted to come over his house. None of the members spared them a glance, far too knowing of the heated gazes shared between both of them. That night, Hoseok finally felt drops of tears flowing down his face again. Hyunwoo had told him that he loved him, that his heart was all his, that his whole mind would be in shambles if Hoseok wasn’t there with him while embracing him tightly. In the middle of heated pants and groans, Hoseok could hear the comforting tune of his and Hyunwoo’s heartbeat. Hoseok couldn’t stop crying, even after Hyunwoo held his bare body close to him, whispering sweet nothings into his ears, just like that one night a long time ago.

Things were starting to get better for all of them. Minhyuk finally flashed a smile again, despite not the same as his old, cheerful ones. Kihyun and Changkyun giggled to themselves, casually rubbing their foreheads together as Jooheon carried on with the ritual. Hyunwoo was there again, right next to him, holding his hands as they chanted the spell altogether. Jooheon had assured all of them that he already had a few bottles in his hands. All they had to do was wait for the rest of the potion to complete and they would finally be free, together, just like they always dreamed of. 

“Hoseok, I want to talk to you about something.” 

Hyunwoo had come to his house in the middle of the night, sounding gravely serious. Hoseok didn’t hesitate to open the door and let Hyunwoo in. Hoseok could see the painful guilt all over Hyunwoo’s face, and his heart immediately sunk. He tried to control his breathing as Hyunwoo finally said it, with a gentle, yet agonized smile on his face.

“I don’t want to die with anything but your own two hands, Hoseok. You’re the only one I trust with my life.” 

Hoseok tried his best to stay quiet. He really did. But in the end, he couldn’t take it anymore. He cried, clutching his chest tightly.  _ It burns _ . He knew it was about time. He knew it was too good to be true when Hyunwoo smiled again. He knew Hyunwoo couldn’t bear the burden anymore. Yet he foolishly thought that there was still a tiny shred of hope left after Hyunwoo had embraced him that one cold night. 

Hyunwoo hugged him, telling him that it’s okay. He kissed the tears away from Hoseok’s face, a smile never leaving his lips as he did. Hoseok’s heart was broken once again, by the very same man who once patched it with his gentle, warm hands.

Changkyun agreed to help, offering to bring a few gallons of gasoline with him since he was scared Kihyun was going to snap one day and burn the whole house down with him.  Minhyuk willingly said yes with an eerie, foreign smile on his pretty face. Hoseok couldn’t recognize the dark brown irises that were once filled with warmth and love anymore. The eyes that would crinkle into tiny crescents when Hyungwon’s near were nowhere to be found. Hoseok said a silent goodbye to his already long-gone friend.

Hoseok’s hands trembled as he poured gallons upon gallons of gasoline around Hyunwoo’s tiny, modest house. The memories of them playing together when they were just tiny brats were starting to haunt him back. The house that once filled with laughter and smiles was now endowed with burning hot flames, reminding him that of a poorly-built bonfire. Hoseok stood in front of the building, eyes devoid of any sort of emotions. Changkyun and Minhyuk stood behind him, not saying anything as they too stared in awe of the crackling flare. 

Hoseok didn’t know if it was his eyes playing around with him, but he saw a familiar silhouette standing tall amongst the blazing inferno throwing something akin to small papers to fuel the already hellish fire. The man turned his head towards Hoseok, flashing him one last genuine, loving smile seconds before a heavy beam collapsed on top of him. 

Hoseok could feel a painful, tiny smile creeping its way into his lips as he whispered to himself,  _ ”When can I see you again?” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: All in is starship's biggest accomplishment change my mind
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	8. [Hurt/Comfort] Carnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunwoo was seconds away from reaching out for the door’s handle when suddenly his vision turned dark and he lost his balance, dropping hard on the cold, wooden floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G
> 
> A/N:  
> Should be a hurt/comfort but this is legit a fluff sickfic whoops  
> Skipped a day but i'll upload twice tomorrow i think lmao school is hurting my sched

Hyunwoo keeps a lot of things to himself. As the leader of Monsta X, it’s his duty to keep things in check. When other members fell, he would be the first one who jumped in and offered his help. When other members feel lost, he would try his best to give them a few words of advice, taken from his own past experiences. When other members argued, he would be the one who broke the fight before it would affect their group dynamics. Starting from that one fateful day when the managers told him he would be the leader for their newly-debuted group, Hyunwoo promised himself that he would do his best to fulfill his role.

There were times where Hyunwoo would be in his low. The members, of course, noticed the subtle changes of how their dear leader acted, but of course, Hyunwoo would just tell them to brush it off. He never wanted to be a burden to anyone, especially Hoseok. His dear friend, who was initially supposed to lead their team, who had all the qualities necessary to rightfully take Hyunwoo’s place, who was his best competitor and most importantly, his equal.

Hyunwoo was scared. He didn’t want to look weak in Hoseok’s presence. It’s not because he felt threatened, but it’s because he didn’t want Hoseok to start worrying about him and eventually find a way to blame himself for Hyunwoo’s shortcomings. Hoseok never blamed Hyunwoo for any misfortunes that their group faced in the past. He honestly helped Hyunwoo to maintain the balance of the team, and Hyunwoo’s grateful for that.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No matter how strong Hyunwoo’s immune system is, there would be a time that he too, would fall ill. He would usually hide it from his members and count on his own body to fight the sickness away without making any fuss. Hyunwoo could take a few hits of migraines It usually worked well and nobody would even notice.

However, this time it’s different. Hyunwoo had felt like his body was burning inside and out since he woke up from his sleep. Thankfully, he managed to get up only using his alarm, otherwise, Kihyun might freak out because of the unusual body temperature. He took a quick glance of the room, Jooheon was still snoring and so does Hyungwon. Hyunwoo felt a wave of relief as he climbed out of the bed and carefully slipped outside the shared bedroom.

It’s pretty usual for them to leave the light in the living room on for one reason and another, so when Hyunwoo got out of the dark room, he had to squint for a bit before his eyes could adjust to the brightness. There was a small sound coming from the couch area and Hyunwoo glanced over with tired, sleepy eyes. Sitting on the black leather couch was none other than Hoseok, munching on a bowl of jajangmyeon. The younger male met his line of sight and he instantly stopped chewing. “Wuf y nof sfeeping?” He said with cheeks still round and full. Hyunwoo’s eyes were still blurry from sleep, but he managed to catch the concerned gaze from his same-aged friend. Hyunwoo threw Hoseok a small smile to reassure him. “Just going for a shower, I’m sweating like crazy.” Without waiting for a response, Hyunwoo went straight to the bathroom.

The warm shower helped reduce his headache for a moment before it got far worse. Now his head felt like it’s splitting into two and all of his muscles turned to fiber. With shaky steps, he hurriedly went out of the bathroom and towards his room again, trying to see if a couple hours of sleep would do him good or not before their schedule started. When he got to the living room area, Hoseok was looking at him with worry in his round, tired eyes.

Hyunwoo was seconds away from reaching out for the door’s handle when suddenly his vision turned dark and he lost his balance, dropping hard on the cold, wooden floor. The last thing he remembered was the smell of flower-scented soap and he lost consciousness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“-woo? Can you hear me?”

Hyunwoo could hear a familiar, sweet voice echoing in his ears. He felt a drop of something warm right on his cheeks as he started to regain his vision. He tried opening his eyes and all he could see was Hoseok’s dark irises staring right at him. Hyunwoo could clearly see the big, fat tears rolling down his pale cheeks because of how close Hoseok’s face was. He would have blushed if his head wasn’t throbbing so hard.

Hoseok’s smile bloomed when he saw the slight twitch in Hyunwoo’s face, but it all disappeared almost instantly as he figured out that Hyunwoo probably could hear him clearly now. “Yah! Why didn’t you tell me you’re sick?” He hit Hyunwoo’s chest with a firm,  yet careful slap. Hyunwoo could practically hear the genuine hurt and worry in Hoseok’s voice. He tried getting up, but he fell down right away. His hands felt like it’s made from jelly. His body felt cold yet warm at the same time. His head felt better with the cold compress sitting on his forehead. It’s his first time feeling so terrible after so many years.

“Stop that! You’re gonna hurt yourself and scare the kids, you big fool!”

Hyunwoo usually hates to see Hoseok in tears like this, but this time it’s different. He tried reaching out for Hoseok’s cheeks, wiping some of them away from his face. To see how much Hoseok cared for him was actually pretty ego-boosting, to say the least. People who didn’t know Hoseok probably thought that Hyunwoo’s going to die, judging from the number of tears that came out of the soft-hearted, gentle, caring male.  It was honestly a very cute sight. It made Hyunwoo want to bully him, but he didn’t want to face bad karma, so he let it go, at least for now.

Speaking of the kids, Hyunwoo only now realized that the room was bright and spacious. Even though a stuffy nose, he could smell the mixed scents of citrus and flowers lingering on the room. Only then he realized that Hoseok brought Hyunwoo to his private room, not Hyunwoo’s shared one. “Where are the members?” He asked, remembering how many schedules they were supposed to do that day.

“Everyone’s at the company, practicing. Dukjoon allowed me to stay and look after you for today.” It was a miracle that their strict managers gave Hoseok a  thumbs up for skipping practice. But then again, Hoseok’s a gifted dancer and a hard worker, so he could probably memorize the dance fast anyway. A sense of guilt was poking at Hyunwoo’s mind when he saw the tired smile on Hoseok’s face. Just last night when he last saw him, Hoseok’s eyes were baggy and jaded. He probably did an all-nighter again in his studio, trying to fix his already well-made songs. Now not only were his eyes, but his whole face looked fatigued.

“I’m sorry…” Hyunwoo muttered. He couldn’t bear the thought of the worn-out, tired male having to carry Hyunwoo to his bed, making an excuse to the managers, and controlling the situation within the group. Not to mention that Hoseok was so worried about his health that he even cried. _He just made Hoseok cry._ Hyunwoo felt like a major dickhead.

Hoseok however, bless his heart, didn’t get mad at all. Not even a single trace of disappointment was present in his face. Instead, Hyunwoo’s greeted with a confused-looking Hoseok, tilting his head to the side, cheeks still pink and wet with tears. “Why are you sorry for?”

The question hit Hyunwoo like a ton of trucks filled with bread. He just made Hoseok cry, and yet Hoseok didn’t even notice it. Hyunwoo was beyond puzzled. Upon seeing Hyunwoo’s deep frown, however, Hoseok started to tear up again. “I know it hurts but you have to hold on a little longer, okay?” He lowered his voice to a whisper as he gently stroke Hyunwoo’s short, bright brown hair.

“Just tell me what you need and I’ll help out, okay? You’re in no condition to stress yourself so please, let me help you. _Just this once_ .” Hoseok’s tiny, shaky voice was truthfully making Hyunwoo feel bad. Hoseok had always been sickly, and all those years Hyunwoo would be the first one who helped out and tried to comfort the male. Now that the situation’s flipped over, he knew he shouldn’t be so stubborn. He should let Hoseok take care of him, even if it hurts his leader-pride a little. _Baby steps_ , he thought to himself. _A chance to get babied like this, without any of Minhyuk’s clownishness is probably a one in a million chance._ He should just take the chance and go to hell with it.

With a mock-tired smile on his face, Hyunwoo pursed his lips and whined, just for this one day. “I want ramen~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	9. [Genderswap/Genderbend] Amaryllis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunja always wondered what touching Wonhee’s breasts would feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> A/N:  
> I physically can't keep up with my writing/uploading sched im so sorry lmao send help  
> tw underage diddling

Hyunja couldn’t keep her eyes off Wonhee all day long. The girl was wearing a regular red tracksuit with a plain white t-shirt beneath it, just like the rest of the students. She wore no makeup and only had a plain and simple yellow headband. Wonhee’s current look was even more simple than her regular one, but even with that, now all eyes were on her, and she was enjoying the attention more than ever.

To think that the middle school Lee Wonhee that Hyunja thought she knew just ram through her growth spurt out of the blue was mind-boggling, to say the least. Granted, Wonhee moved to Seoul when she was still in the second year of middle school, and they haven’t seen each other in almost two years, but it was still far too sudden. The changes in Wonhee’s body was far too big, both literally and figuratively.

In that span of two years, the small, cute, frail, doll-like Wonhee had grown into a someone Hyunja hardly recognized anymore. Her long, wavy dark brown hair was now cut short into a shoulder-length, adorable bob cut. Her cat-like smile was still as cute as ever, but now with the red lipstick, it becomes something more _alluring_ . Her body, however, was the one that had underwent the most extreme change. Her thin body became much more _well-endowed_ . Her waist was slim and slender, her arms and legs were beautifully toned and _god_ her chest. Hyunja swore that Wonhee’s size might’ve been twice bigger than hers. Her ass was also great-looking in both their regular school skirt and the red tracksuit.

When the girl finally spotted Hyunja, she broke into the biggest smile Hyunja had seen all day. She started running towards Hyunja, full speed. Hyunja could swear almost everyone present was staring right at Wonhee, with either jealousy or awe in their eyes. Her round chest bounced around as she ran closer and closer, finally crashing onto Hyunja’s solid chest. Some of the girls and boys from her class rolled their eyes, some started whispering, and others were frowning. Hyunja, however, was blushing madly.

The way Wonhee’s plump, soft breasts were pressing against her nearly-nonexistent ones was an _experience_ . They were so warm and squishy and full. Hyunja couldn’t describe it by words, but it felt almost unreal. The tall, quiet, tanned girl never thought of Wonhee in _that_ way before, but her mind started to think of things she never thought of before. Wonhee cheerfully asked about how Hyunja’s doing and how much she missed her dear friend, to which Hyunja just gave short, brief answers to because the girl was nearly choking her with her strong arms. Despite the initial shock, Hyunja felt comfortable again while talking to Wonhee.

After what felt like hours, it was time for the class to end. Wonhee didn’t even hesitate to give Hyunja her kakao, saying that they should meet up again sometime and catch up more. Hyunja went out of the gym with a smile on her face, something that only happened once in a blue moon.

As she entered the class, one of her friends walked straight towards her with an alarmed look on her tiny face. “Hyunja, what the hell was _that_ back there?” Kisun dropped her voice to whispers as she noticed the prying stares from their other curious classmates. “ _I thought you said you didn’t know about the new girl?”_

Hyunja shrugged. It was only two days since Wonhee transferred, and she’s already grabbed the attention of almost everyone in their school. However, she was telling the truth. She didn’t know that the so-called “Won-something-girl” was Lee Wonhee, hence why she said that she had no idea who she was when Kisun asked her.

“I can’t believe you’re friends with her and didn’t let me know.” The tiny, orange-haired girl huffed, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Kisun filled her in with the latest gossip she had heard from the next class’ president, Jooran. Apparently, the now popular Wonhee was almost neck-to-neck in the school’s popularity votes with her class’ divas, Dodo and Minok (who stated that she wanted to be called _Dior_ from now on). Both Dodo and Minok didn’t feel threatened, however. They actually befriended Wonhee almost instantly, and the latter went along with it.

Hyunja should felt happy that Wonhee’s getting along with everyone. Hell, she even got the heart of the coldest girl in their school, the notorious princess Chae Dodo herself. Hyunja should’ve been happy for her childhood friend, but all she felt was a burning, uncomfortable feeling itching in her heart. She unconsciously frowned as she quietly paid attention to Kisun’s daily rant.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“Oh, Hyunja!” The tanned girl turned her head towards the direction of the voice. She noticed the pale white arms waving from the popular kids’ table, immediately recognizing the charming, bright smile. Hyunja was planning on eating her lunch at class and sleep like she usually do, but she couldn’t just leave Wonhee hanging. With the usually mean-spirited, crass students that are sitting around her, who knows what would happen if Hyunja ignored her? She didn’t want the same thing that happened in the past happened again to the now cheerful, bubbly Wonhee.

Hyunja decided to approach Wonhee, ignoring the leers that’s clearly directed at her from the others. She clasped Wonhee’s slightly smaller hands and the latter giggled. She asked Hyunja to please sit with her, and Hyunja couldn’t help but comply. Thankfully, nobody was insane enough to go against the kendo club’s captain, so Hyunja could grab her seat without any problem at all. As she scanned the table, her gaze was met with Dodo’s own. The girl gave her an awkward smile and stuttered a small, “H-Hey, Hyunja.” After Hyunja replied with her own greeting, the equally tall girl hid her face with her long, almond-colored hair. Hyunja smiled, honestly surprised by the unusual display. Their school’s ice princess wasn’t as bad as Hyunja has heard from Kisun.

Weeks later, Hyunja became one of the few people that could actually sit down with the celebrity trio. Surprisingly, it was Dodo herself who asked Hyunja to join in their private table. Of course, Hyunja accepted and even dragged her closest friend Kisun with her. Jooran joined in with her junior friend Chunsuk after seeing all the fun they were having. Eventually, they became a close group of seven. Hyunja couldn’t even imagine that the popular, cold Dodo that’s always on everyone’s lips would even spare her a glance, and now there she was, unironically cackling at Hyunja’s corny, lame dad jokes.

Nobody in the table, including Hyunja, noticed the small pout on Wonhee’s face as they poked fun at Dodo’s exaggerated laugh.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

“W-Wonhee? What are you do-” Hyunja got cut off by the rough press of Wonhee’s soft, plump lips against her own. She could feel Wonhee’s nimble fingers making their way from Hyunja’s neck down towards the buttons of her school shirt. “Shut up. Don’t act like you don’t know.” Wonhee’s voice was strained and stiff. It reminded her of when they were still kids. Usually, it would mean that Wonhee was either sad about something or she’s about to cry, or both. The fiery gaze in Wonhee’s dark eyes was telling her otherwise, though. Wonhee looked pissed off.

Hyunja had no idea why the shorter girl had pinned her down on her bed after they both reached Hyunja’s room. Hyunja thought that Wonhee was just feeling nostalgic, hence why she asked if she could come over and play, but this was far different from the idea of _playing_ in Hyunja’s mind.

“Yah, pay attention to me!” Wonhee puffed her cheeks, playfully pinching her reddened cheeks. Hyunja noticed that Wonhee had discarded her own shirt, and now she’s sitting right on top of Hyunja’s sturdy thighs. Hyunja felt like she could faint at the sight of Wonhee’s almost bare chest in full display, right in front of her very own eyes.  

Noticing the notable gulp, Wonhee’s lips slowly turned into a small, cunning smirk. “I know how much you loved staring at my boobs every PE class, Son Hyunja.”

Hyunja felt like her heart almost stopped.   _Oh god she noticed._

Wonhee suddenly grabbed one of Hyunja’s firm hands and without any hesitation put it on top of her black lace bra. Hyunja was sweating bullets. She’s ashamed to admit that she had a dream similar to the situation at hand before, and she enjoyed it. But now that the real thing was there, sitting on her lap, porcelain white hands keeping her hand on her plump breast.

“What? Don’t tell me you never wondered what mine would feel like?” Hyunja felt like she was being slapped, hard. As much as she hated to admit it, Wonhee was right. Hyunja always wondered what touching Wonhee’s breasts would feel like. Other than the taste and feel, she’s particularly interested in how big it actually was and could she cup it in her wide, rough palm. Hyunja started wondering when she noticed how tight Wonhee’s uniform usually looked like. She agreed with some of Wonhee’s admirers that her breasts sometimes would look like it would pop off because of the huge amount of pressure in that one area of her chest.

But god every question flew off of her mind as Wonhee started to grasp her hand, making her squeeze the fluffy, warm flesh. The shorter gasped, making Hyunja’s hand freeze in shock. This was starting to resemble her dream more and more as time went on. She gulped as she remembered what she did to dream-Wonhee back then. She started to knead the soft, delicate round globes with her two hands, and Wonhee was biting the bottom of her plump, red lip. Hyunja was sure she might be dreaming because it was far too good to be true.

Hyunja started to get bolder with her touch. She leaned forward and nip at the milky white surface of Wonhee’s exposed chest. She started with kissing Wonhee’s pale neck and trailed down and down until she’s met with tiny black laces of Wonhee’s bra. It looked expensive and luxurious, something Hyunja never thought would be so beautiful and perfect. Then again, even a worn-out bra would look gorgeous on Wonhee.

With shaky, jittery hands, Hyunja made her way around Wonhee’s back, trying to unclasp the straps of Wonhee’s bra while still nibbling on her neck. She could swear she heard Wonhee giggle, but all her thoughts vanished as the lace bra gracefully slipped down, revealing Wonhee’s full, barren chest. Hyunja’s head was spinning. She was both captivated and jealous at the sight of Wonhee’s near perfect, voluptuous breasts. She felt like jiggling them in her hands, just to see how bouncy they really were, but seeing how embarrassed Wonhee looked, she kept her thoughts to herself.

Hyunja trailed her hands all around Wonhee’s pale, sculpted body. Her finger accidentally brushed Wonhee’s pink, firm nub, and the short-haired girl whined, “H-Hyunja… Do that again, please.” So Hyunja did, this time lightly pinching and playing both of them around with her hands. It took only a few minutes for Wonhee to completely unwind. God knows how Hyunja managed to make Wonhee toss and turn in her unmade bed, a scenario that never came across Hyunja’s mind before meeting Wonhee again just a few months ago.

Hyunja felt like she’s drunk off Wonhee’s high-pitched moans. She wanted to touch her more, but she’s afraid. She’s terrified that Wonhee would get scared of her. She’s scared that Wonhee would run away and pretended today never happened. She didn’t want to take things further until Wonhee actually initiated it, because Son Hyunja would never have the heart to do it.

As if sensing the troubled thoughts, Wonhee frowned, bringing Hyunja down into a soft, delicate kiss. With bated breath, she once again grabbed Hyunja’s hand and shoved it right down her skimpy panties. “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me _this_ badly, so please Hyunja, just…” She trailed off, turning her head sideways and avoiding any eye contact with Hyunja. “Be a little more selfish, I’ll say stop if I don’t like it, so….” Wonhee bit her lower lip for the second time and looked up, peeking through her thick eyelashes.

Hyunja gulped. Now she’s done it. Wonhee, with her sweet, alluring voice officially just switched her switch. _There’s no turning back._


	10. [Kink] Bellwort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The usually softspoken, gentle Hoseok that never wanted to bruise or hurt any living beings even by accident, now replaced with someone they both barely knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> A/N:  
> Subtle acts of painplay  
> My memory is great for things like this lmao thankyou brain

If Hoseok had to be honest, the first thought that it was odd. He never liked getting hurt, and his life principle is to  _ never  _ ever inflict pain in another being’s life. He didn’t even have the heart to hurt a pesky fly, for god’s sake. But then, a thought couldn’t help but knock into his head ever since he first noticed the telltale signs.

Hoseok first noticed when it was maybe the third or the fourth time he had sex with Hyunwoo. Just like all of their previous flings, it was done when they were almost dead drunk. Hyunwoo was the one who initiated it, calmly kneading Hoseok’s thigh under the table right in front of all their fellow trainee friends. Both Minhyuk and Gunhee back then had the same strange, suspicious looks in their eyes when they spotted the far from graceful gesture. Hoseok had quietly told Hyunwoo to knock it off, but the older male, being too drunk to function properly, didn’t care and continued with his ministrations. Hoseok had to drag him out of the table and excused themselves for going ‘home’ first. Thankfully, he was sober enough to still be extra careful to not air their identity out to the world. He made sure that both of their faces were properly covered up before ordering a taxi and went to a small, cheap hotel. He was particularly aggravated that day, and Hyunwoo’s childish banter made his temper worse. Hoseok had no idea what the alcohol did to him, but he was in for a surprise the next morning. His ass was sore, just like how it usually felt when he slept with Hyunwoo; But what shocked him was the arrays of red marks on the still-sleeping male’s tanned skin. There were bites, slaps, grip marks all over Hyunwoo’s lean torso. Hoseok was confused at first, but he figured out that it might’ve been him lashing out his anger on Hyunwoo. He prepared himself for a long explanation and an apologetic speech, but when Hyunwoo woke up he had no idea what even happened last night. He knew that they had sex, sure, but he couldn’t remember the details much. He only said that it felt incredible to the point that he remembered feeling like he could faint from the pleasure alone. Hoseok blamed it on the alcohol back then, but now he’s gotten suspicious.

“Hyunwoo, can I ask you something?” Hoseok had whispered to the older male when the group was wrapping up today’s variety show shooting. Hyunwoo nodded, having no idea what was on the younger’s mind. Hoseok dragged both of them out of the set and into a dark, narrow corner of the room, keeping themselves hidden with film equipments. “Do you like getting hit?” There were seconds of tense silence falling between them. Hoseok was getting antsy, waiting for the response. The thoughts had been eating on his mind for months now, he just couldn’t contain it anymore. After a few more  seconds of painfully awkward quietness, Hyunwoo finally opened his mouth, “I thought you already knew.” Hoseok stood in silence for several moments. He was trying to process in his already clouded head of what the hell Hyunwoo was just saying. “...But you ne-” Just before Hoseok could even barely speak out his confusion, Minhyuk and Changkyun’s voice broke the hushed silence. They both ran towards the opposite direction, not wanting to look even more suspicious to the highly sensitive duo. They never went public with their affairs, preferring to keep it as a tiny secret just between both of them, but over the past few months both Changkyun and Minhyuk had given them odd looks whenever they tried to spend intimate time together. All of the members in their group were close, to the point where they think of each other as family members, but Hyunwoo and Hoseok weren’t Jooheon and Minhyuk. Nobody would bat an eye if Minhyuk had caress and kiss Jooheon’s cheeks, but even the slightest touch shared between Hyunwoo and Hoseok would result in questioning looks and whispers.

Thanks to their packed schedule, sometimes they would have to stay in hotels so that they could go to another event right before the sun rises. Hyunwoo and Hoseok had kept their distances all day long, busying themselves with the hotel amenities and playing around with their members. When the clock strikes 11 PM, some of their younger groupmates retreated to their own rooms, while some decided to raid the television and snacks. Hoseok had carefully told Hyunwoo to wait patiently until all the members and staffs were dead asleep, and the older male complied. Not long after, the manager and staffs retreated to their respective rooms with tired, baggy eyes.

Hyunwoo was laying on his bed with his thick, reading glasses on, playing his mobile games like the usual. Hoseok came out of the bathroom, hair still damp from the shower, wearing only a pair of boxers and tight, black t-shirt. With no hesitation, he climbed up Hyunwoo’s bed and sat on his lap. Hyunwoo eyed him up and down through his rimmed glasses, silently turning off his phone and setting it on the nightstand. “I want to try something, is that okay?” Hoseok asked him, voice low and clear. Hyunwoo was far more than intrigued. If his guess was correct, Hoseok was going to confirm his words from earlier that day. He briefly nodded, sliding his body up so he could lean his back on the headboard. 

Hoseok gulped. He prepared himself for what’s about to come when he went to the bathroom. He was not shy to admit that he got turned on at the thought of leaving marks on Hyunwoo’s smooth, warm skin. He even did some research when he was sitting on the back row of their company’s car, keeping the brightness of his phone low so the sleepy Jooheon beside him didn’t catch a glimpse of the impurities that he was searching about online.

“If you felt uncomfortable, just say  _ stop _ and I’ll stop, okay?” Hoseok warned while slowly tracing his hands on Hyunwoo’s simple white t-shirt, feeling around the tight muscles underneath. Without opening his mouth, Hyunwoo nodded. 

Hoseok started by removing Hyunwoo’s t-shirt. “Lift your arms up,” He demanded with an unusually strict, firm tone. Hyunwoo did just that, heart starting to beat faster to the unfamiliar, deep voice. With quick fingers, Hoseok managed to strip Hyunwoo out of the thin shirt and he simply threw it on the hotel’s carpeted floor. Hoseok peered down on the exposed skin, still starstruck by the simple, yet beautifully crafted expanse of skin after all those years. Hyunwoo’s muscles weren’t as defined as his, but his body was still gorgeous nonetheless. He lowered his gaze and devoured Hyunwoo’s body with his eyes, feeling every dip and curve of his taut muscles without the help of his hands. He could feel Hyunwoo’s heart hammering hard in his chest and breath shortening into tiny, soft pants. Hoseok didn’t expect that Hyunwoo would be turned on so easily. The dazed look in Hyunwoo’s face was igniting an unknown fire inside of him.

Hoseok gently raked his fingers all over Hyunwoo’s exposed abdomen, enjoying the feeling of the taut muscles. He grazed his fingers on the subtle, yet present happy trail running down towards the still clothed area of Hyunwoo’s lower torso. Hoseok had always loved it, often running his hands all over the soft expanse of hair when he’s giving Hyunwoo quick, rushed blowjobs. He loved the feeling of them softly grazing his lower backside when Hyunwoo’s taking him from behind. With firm, careful hands, he tugged a small pinch of the hair, making the older male jolt. He could hear the muffled, soft groan from the man below him, and Hoseok’s lips twitched, overwhelmed by a distant, unfamiliar feeling. He bent down and started to latch onto Hyunwoo’s neck, peppering them with angry red marks. “H-Hoseok, don’t. We have a schedule tomorrow,” Hyunwoo breathed, lightly tapping on Hoseok’s milky white thigh. 

Hoseok ignored the older male and bit even deeper into the skin, but careful to not tear the thick skin. Hyunwoo sighed, rolling his head to the side, exposing even more room for Hoseok to color. When he was done biting and nipping and kissing every corner of Hyunwoo’s tanned skin, he sat up, getting a load of the red marks peppered all over Hyunwoo’s body, starting from his neck down to his taut stomach. Hoseok was in awe of the beautiful harmony of Hyunwoo’s natural skin tone and the bite marks he just made. He wondered if Hyunwoo felt the same way when he left tiny, subtle marks on his body as well.

Hyunwoo hasn’t said anything in a while, Hoseok noticed when he was done admiring his work. “Are you planning to glue your mouth shut the whole day?” Hoseok spat, feeling a rush of adrenaline by his own words. He didn’t know where it came from, but the urge to jest and taunt Hyunwoo just came rushing into him. Hyunwoo’s breath got stuck in his throat. Hoseok could see that the other was as shocked as him. The usually softspoken, gentle Hoseok that never wanted to bruise or hurt any living beings even by accident, now replaced with someone they both barely knew. It honestly fills Hoseok with excitement seeing the look of genuine surprise in Hyunwoo’s face, an expression that rarely shows itself to the camera. “No. Sorry, I was just… thinking to myself.” Hyunwoo replied meekly, eyes cast downwards, not meeting Hoseok’s own. 

Hoseok could feel the corner of his lips tugging up into a small, sly smirk as he slid his waist down Hyunwoo’s torso. “That’s what I th-  _ Oh _ ?” Hoseok was anticipating it, but feeling just how hard Hyunwoo’s member was through his strained pants was a surprise. Hyunwoo once again groaned, turning his head away from Hoseok’s sharp gaze. Hoseok purred, having the time of his life seeing how red Hyunwoo’s ears and neck had become. He pressed his ass down on Hyunwoo’s crotch, moving his hips left and right, forward and backward agonizingly slow. Hyunwoo’s breath was now reduced to short, worn-out puffs of breath. “H-Hoseok… S-Slow down,” Hyunwoo begged, desperately clinging on Hoseok’s waist for dear life. “Keep your hands to yourself.” Hoseok merely huffed, slapping away Hyunwoo’s grip. He leaned forward, shifting his weight to press against Hyunwoo’s sharp hipbone all while bouncing on Hyunwoo’s still clothed shaft. Hyunwoo let out the most heated, eager moan Hoseok had ever heard before, and it made his body burn with greed. He stopped moving his hips altogether and Hyunwoo grimaced, eyebrows knitted together in frustration. Hoseok snorted, feeling a surge of joy seeing Hyunwoo so stripped out of his usual cold, reliable, dominating self.  He had no idea he had this kind of power inside of him, and he thoroughly enjoyed every second of it. 

“Am I scaring you?” Hoseok asked, round eyes dark and menacing. Hyunwoo gulped, shaking his head. “N-No.  _ Fuck _ I’ve never seen you like this but  _ god _ I have never felt this good before. Don’t stop, please.” Hyunwoo babbled, completely lost to the unfamiliar sensation of being dominated. Hoseok admired the way Hyunwoo’s chest was moving up and down, desperate for a chance to breathe. The taller was already dripping with sweat, and Hoseok was just barely getting started. Hoseok snickered, hovering over Hyunwoo’s face, lips only inches apart from each other. Hyunwoo let out a frustrated groan when he tried to lean forward, wanting to devour Hoseok’s red lips but was stopped by the firm, slender hand holding his neck down. “Now, unto the most important question of the day,” Hoseok started, grinding his round ass down Hyunwoo’s crotch again. The older male grunted, biting the inside of his cheeks as his warm brown irises were locked on  Hoseok’s pitch black own. “My mouth? Or my ass?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	11. [First Time] Anemone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok, on the other hand, was nothing but a pretty face on a small, petite body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> A/N:  
> This is just a fluffy, non-angst version of the highschool chapter oops  
> tw underage, non-descriptive lewd acts  
> also insecurities

Hoseok’s face was beet red. Despite being confident in his looks to the point where he boasts about it on TV and his social media accounts, he couldn’t help but get shy at the thought of being stark naked in front of somebody. All his seventeen years of his life, he never felt as nervous as he is right now. His heart was hammering hard, threatening to burst outside his chest at any given time. His lips felt dryer than ever, but he couldn’t bring himself to lick them because of how jittery he was. The soft mattress below him was thankfully providing some sort of comfort to his already anxious self.

“You’re shaking…” The familiar, warm voice washes over him like a fur blanket in the middle of winter. He knew that the other boy was just as antsy as he was, but he didn’t show it, unlike how Hoseok was acting. Hoseok peeked over his eyelashes, gazing at the rich, light chocolate colored irises he had grown fond of. Hyunwoo’s gaze was as sharp as ever, but there was a mix of eagerness and worry in his eyes. “N-No, I’m okay. I- I was just nervous…Sorry,” Hoseok murmured, biting the inside of his cheek as he lowered his gaze. 

They had been dying to wait for summer break to finally come so that they could take their relationship to the next level. Hoseok was the first one who suggested that they should finally sleep together, and Hyunwoo went along with it without any protest. They masked their plan by saying that they would go to the beach with their friends, just so their parents wouldn’t get suspicious. In reality, they both were the only ones who went, partly staying true to their sweet lies. Hyunwoo had no problem renting a room for both of them, taking half of his savings and a few extra cash from his parents. Hoseok only bought some clothes and his thin wallet, knowing that their original goal was not going to the beach and have fun anyway. Both of them had just finished unpacking their clothes when Hyunwoo suddenly pinned Hoseok to the wall and started kissing him. 

Hoseok didn’t know why he was making  _ those _ kinds of sounds when Hyunwoo started to trail his lips down his neck. They were high-pitched and sounds almost resembling the voices of the girls who had tried way too hard to get into his pants. He had no idea why Hyunwoo’s short breath on his neck suddenly felt warmer and actually made his body tingle with an unfamiliar sense of thrill. He felt hot all over. His favorite black shirt and jeans were starting to feel like an annoyance. He wanted to take them off so badly, but then his insecurities started peeking out of the corner of his mind. What if Hyunwoo saw how small and skinny and pale his body looked and he got grossed out? The tanned boy’s body was almost like an exact contrast of his. Hyunwoo’s skin was beautifully tanned, his muscles were hard and taut, all in all, Hyunwoo’s pleasant to look at. Hoseok, on the other hand, was nothing but a pretty face on a small, petite body. 

Hyunwoo noticed the distant, out-of-focus gaze, and he stopped kissing Hoseok’s exposed neck for a second. “Hoseok-ah?” The shorter boy snapped out of his thoughts, completely forgetting that they were in the middle of a mission. Hoseok flashed Hyunwoo a tiny smile, quietly shaking his head. It took Hyunwoo a few seconds to continue touching and kissing him all over. Hoseok noticed the subtle change in Hyunwoo’s facial expression. He wondered if the boy was worried about him. Just the thought alone made Hoseok’s heart clench.

“Ah...Uhm, l-let’s take off our clothes." Hyunwoo murmured, cheeks blushing a dark shade of red. Hoseok’s shoulder relaxed at the sheer cuteness, completely taken aback by Hyunwoo’s shyness. “...I’ll go first then.” Hoseok watched as Hyunwoo focused all of his attention to undressing himself. Hoseok gulped when Hyunwoo tossed his black sleeveless shirt to the floor, exposing his whole upper half bare for Hoseok to gawk at. He then took off his baggy basketball shorts and threw it behind him, joining his shirt. Hoseok’s breath was caught in his throat when he saw just how athletic Hyunwoo’s body was. His shoulders were as wide as the ocean outside their hotel room and his abs were beautifully sculpted. 

“Do you want me to…?” Hyunwoo muttered, almost too quiet for Hoseok to hear. Hoseok gulped, the reality of having to be naked in front of Hyunwoo was finally crashing back on him. “N-n-no need. I-I’ll do it.” Hoseok’s hands were trembling as he took off his shirt. He could feel the intense, heated gaze coming from Hyunwoo’s sharp eyes, inspecting every inch of his body. His breath quickens as he started to undo his jeans, feeling even more nervous when he finally got to the zipper. His hands were sweaty when he wiggled his thin, long legs out of the skin-tight pants. His face felt so hot, he couldn’t bring himself to even meet Hyunwoo’s eyes. He crossed his legs and hugged himself, too scared to expose his pale white skin to his lifelong crush. He felt the tears were starting to well up, threatening to drop as soon as he let out a pathetic sob. He’s a model, an icon, a bright star for god’s sake, why did he have to feel  _ this  _ way when there’s no camera nor fans in the room. There are only Hyunwoo and his big, goofy smile; his friend, his equal, and what his heart and body desire. 

Hyunwoo’s hands were warm and gentle as he grabbed Hoseok’s arms and kissed his plump lips. “It’s okay Hoseok, your body is beautiful.  _ You’re  _ beautiful.” Hoseok couldn’t stop the tears from flowing down his face. He hated being so weak and helpless in front of Hyunwoo, but it’s somehow different. He felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach. His ears were  _ burning.  _ He found it difficult to breathe. Hyunwoo did that all to him just by saying he’s  _ beautiful _ . 

Their lips locked in a feverish kiss, desperate and needy to feel and taste each other. Hyunwoo kissed every single dots on Hoseok’s body like it was meant to be worshipped, and Hoseok couldn’t help but cry out in pleasure. His body was naturally sensitive, but with Hyunwoo’s sweet, gentle kisses, he was inches away from losing his composure. 

Hyunwoo had gently touched Hoseok’s most private parts, being careful to not hurt the smaller boy in any way. Hoseok was writhing on the bed, feeling so full and so complete when Hyunwoo and he finally connected in the most impure, yet soothing way possible. 

He never thought that almost all of his firsts would be taken by Hyunwoo, the boy that he once declared as his rival, the boy that made his heart ache when they had to part ways, the boy that stole his breath away. Hyunwoo kissed him in the most tender and loving way Hoseok has ever imagined, and he felt like he's somehow become addicted to it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! I had to get it out of my draft asap ><
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	12. [Office] Lily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok glanced at the elevator panel. There’s still some time left until they reach the ground floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: M
> 
> A/N:  
> I mean this is not exactly inside the "office" but still

“Aaaaand that’s about it!” Hoseok stretched his arms above his head, eyes finally looking anywhere but the bright monitor in the dimly light room. He had hoped that he won’t miss the train again today, or he might have to crash somewhere else for the night. There’s still a couple of bills left in his wallet, but then he would have to cut down his food budget, and he knew he would never say yes to that choice. Hoseok sighed as he turned off the computer, noticing that he’s the only one in the dark, quiet room. He was growing a little bit wary of the eerie, noiseless surroundings, so he packed his bag and put on his coat as fast as humanly possible. He had heard about some creepy rumors about the place from fellow co-workers, and he would never want to experience it himself. 

He called the elevator and waited, bouncing on his feet and humming to himself. He checked his phone while the elevator was still going up. 01.25 AM. Five new emails, three messages, and one missed call. He skimmed through the emails, mostly about gym membership discounts and new protein flavors. His mother had messaged him that she would be out of the house today and that she left some food in the fridge. Hoseok was about to reply before the elevator opened, startling him. He stepped inside the small space, greeted by a familiar face, wearing a blue guard uniform and black tie. Hoseok couldn’t see the tall man's expression because of the black hat covering half his face. The male slightly bowed his head as he pressed the button on the panel, prompting the steel door to close. 

Hoseok cast his eyes down, the fatigue finally kicking in. He almost didn’t notice the tall figure standing right in front of him as he sighed, closing both of his eyes. He felt a warm hand cupping his chin as he slowly engulfed in warmth. Hoseok let out a small sigh, turning his head to the side and wrapping his arms around the taller male’s shoulders. There were strong, bulky arms holding his waist, occasionally caressing his sensitive torso. 

“I thought you left hours ago,” Hoseok whispered, looking right at the brown-haired male with hooded eyes. The male smiled while peppering Hoseok’s cheeks with kisses. “I just couldn’t leave you behind, could I? Besides, it’s dark downstairs. You wouldn’t want any  _ ghost  _ to scare the living shit out of you.” Hoseok grumbled at the slightly childish snicker. He playfully hit the male’s broad chest, pouting as he did so. The male offered him a small, insincere ‘sorry’ as he leaned forward, capturing Hoseok’s warm lips once more. They pulled apart, taking a few shaky, short breath. Hoseok glanced at the elevator panel. There’s still some time left until they reach the ground floor. Hoseok decided to crash his lips to the taller male’s, nearly knocking him down. Hoseok wanted to apologize, but his mind went blank as soon as he felt the warm, slow licks on his lower lips. Hoseok parted his lips, trembling when the very same tongue delved inside his awaiting mouth. There was a hint of coffee and cocoa in his tongue, two flavors that are not necessarily Hoseok’s favorite, but it was exciting to taste. 

In the midst of the cold night air, the small space that separated them from the outside world was increasingly getting hotter. Hoseok had to shimmy out of his thick winter coat, bringing his hands off of the male’s backside for a while. As soon as his coat dropped to the floor, his hands went back to their favorite location, gripping the taller’s blue uniform for dear life. Hoseok slowly crept his hand up, tickling the hair on the back of the male’s thick, strong neck. He could feel the slight shiver running down the other’s body and he smirked. 

Hoseok backed himself up until his shoulders touched the cool, smooth surface. He grinded his lower body on the other’s own, which made the male break the kiss. “H-Hoseok-ah,” He muttered, breath short and shaky. Hoseok forced his way inside the male’s mouth again, licking teeth and tongue, tasting the strong, bitter flavor of caffeine. The male let out a low moan as he snaked his hand down Hoseok’s tiny waist to his round, pert ass. Hoseok smirked into the kiss, far loving the rough, slightly aggressive touch. He leaned towards the touch, teasingly shaking his hips just to aggravate the taller male further. He simply groaned in response. Hoseok partially opened his round eyes, admiring the taller’s defined, sharp, furrowed brows. 

Hoseok felt a slight shake around him, followed by a loud  _ ding.  _ Hoseok tapped the male’s shoulder, giggling as he did so. “We’ve arrived, Hyunwoo.” The taller male sighed, dropping his head on Hoseok’s slightly messy dress shirt. Hyunwoo put his cap back on, which Hoseok didn’t notice was dropped during their short, heated make-out session. He picked Hoseok’s coat and walked beside him, not opening his mouth as they approached the building’s entrance. 

“Let’s continue back at your place, babe,” Hoseok whispered, a wide smirk painted on his slightly red face. “We both know that it’s not enough~”

Hyunwoo sighed, massaging his temples. “You’re lucky I have an extra supply of ramen for this week.” A tiny, adorable smile bloomed in his lips, betraying his own words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	13. [Vampire] Zinnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonho had promised the man that he would live the best life he can until the very end, and he will never betray his own words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: T
> 
> A/N:  
> Why do i like to write sad, depressing fics  
> If you think that I would make a smut for something as kinky as vampire AU, think again

Wonho has always been a weird one from the get-go. Ever since his awakening thousands of years ago, Wonho always thirsts for a very specific type of humans to feed off of. They have to be an O blood type and they must be both healthy and fit. Bonus point if the person just happened to be a male.

When he was still human, he too lusts for the touch of another man, but society marked his love as taboo and unethical. He’s thankful that he had a naturally good-looking face and small body. The rich, powerful noblemen got attracted to his beauty every time he threw them one of his many smiles, and they’re forever trapped within his fangs. He, unfortunately, got brutally attacked when he was having an affair on his lover’s bed. His own wife, whom he never have loved, shot both him and his lover in the heart. The bullet thankfully missed his vital organs, so he only blacked out for a while. It was unfortunate that his lover couldn’t survive when Wonho was starting to get attached with the attractive, young baron. His wife back then had killed herself months after she ‘murdered’ Wonho, far too pained of the guilt and burden haunting her every night and day. Wonho counted his lucky stars that it just so happens that a vampire watched the whole thing unveiled and decided to keep him alive. Wonho was terrified, but the man helped him get through it without leaving even a single scar on his porcelain white skin. Wonho really loved him with all his heart. It was pitiful that he got captured when angry villagers decided to raid their tiny, modest house. It was pitiful, but the show must go on. Wonho had promised the man that he would live the best life he can until the very end, and he will never betray his own words.

This time, Wonho is best known as one of the world’s biggest fashion designers. He had moved to South Korea and adapted his life there as one Lee Hoseok. He lived in an expensive apartment in the heart of Seoul, finding it best to stay hidden and safe from the pesky stares he got when he walked down the busy street. He missed the old times where he would exchange secret letters with one of his lovers and meet each other in the middle of the silent, dark streets whenever he wanted to be embraced. Now, he could just tap his fingers a few times and he secured himself a date for the evening. Having one night stands with humans honestly became a bore. There’s no sense of thrill and danger, despite the still ongoing taboo surrounding his partner preference.

He had a lot of flings with handsome, known, snobby models he met on random occasions throughout his life as Hoseok. Some of them were as the same kin as him, vampires.

Minhyuk, despite his bubbly, energetic mask was a force not to be reckoned with. He figured out Hoseok’s real identity as soon as he laid his eyes on him. People always said that Minhyuk smelled like beautiful, blooming, red roses; but to Wonho, he always had the intoxicating scent of thick, red blood.

Hyungwon was the wise, knowledgeable, gentlemanly vampire. Wonho speculated that he must live thousands of years longer than him at the very least. The male was incredibly beautiful and doll-like, always so soft-spoken and classy. Wonho always wondered if the male was a part of royalty before he turned into a vampire.

Kihyun was a cute, small one. Nobody would’ve believed that the pink-haired male was a vampire. He might be a few months younger than him when he first turned, judging by his young, fresh face.

He had invited all of them to bed multiple times before, and only Kihyun was nice enough to reveal that the trio knew that he was a vampire all along. It was, of course, a cruel play orchestrated by the one and only, Lee Minhyuk. Since that, they’ve created a close bond of brotherhood, helping each other when in need. It was a surprise to learn that all four of them had specific types of humans that they favored. Minhyuk likes the plump, chubby ones; Hyungwon likes the pretentious, pretty ones; and sweet Kihyun likes the cute, shy ones. He finally felt like he belonged for once in his miserable, lonely life.

Wonho usually picked his preys as careful and meticulous as he could, just so that he could avoid the trouble that came from being too careless. Minhyuk’s stories of his past were lesson enough for him to _never_ bite random strangers no matter how hungry you are. But one particular night, he was beyond desperate. He was kept busy with his schedule that he forgot to feed himself for a few weeks. It was just so happened that all three of his fellow vampires were out of the country and highly busy with their own thing that Wonho didn’t have the heart to ask them for help. Just how he used to do, he went outside clad in heavy clothing and braced himself for his first hunt in a long while.

He decided to go to a worn out, hidden gay bar in the outskirts of the town to avoid curious glances. He parked his jet black Bugatti in front of a dirty alley and went inside the small building. There were not many people around, only two and three pairs of people chatting with each other in the table area and around five people sitting in front of the bar. Wonho sat down right in the middle of the row, ordering a bottle of beer to the unknown barkeeper. He covered the lower half of his face with his hands, making people think that he was thinking about god knows what.

Wonho could smell a tinge of his most favorite types of blood sitting near him. Among the strong, revolting scent of cheap alcohol, the human’s blood was like an oasis. Wonho swallowed his saliva. He couldn’t wait to sink his fangs into the human’s neck and feed on the delicious, exquisite blood. Wonho took his beer and tipped the bartender, walking straight towards the human that’s emitting the luscious scent. His eyes were met with a man who had the shoulder that would match a bear’s own. He walked towards the empty seat right beside the male’s and gripped the stool, “Hi, can I sit here?” He chimed, making his voice as alluring as possible. The male replied with a curt nod without even sparing Wonho a glance. Wonho felt a little bit hurt, but for the sake of his own self, he decided to play along and sit beside the wide-shouldered man. Wonho slides closer to his prey, placing his head on the male’s shoulder. The male didn’t seem to pay him any mind, so Wonho once again opened his red lips. “Would you mind keeping me company for tonight? My bed is too cold and wide for me to sleep on alone...” He slowly crept his fingers on the stranger’s beautifully toned leg, wrapped in a nice pair of leather pants. Wonho decided right then that he would probably let the stranger have his way with him before draining his delicious blood. Maybe if he’s good enough in bed, Wonho would erase his memory and have a go again at a different time. Just thinking about it made him shiver in anticipation.

“Sure, but I think it would be best to know the names we would be shouting for tonight first.” The stranger’s voice was like dripping honey. It was sweet and warm, extremely pleasing to the ears. Wonho felt a smirk emerging from his lips at the cheeky response. “The name’s Wonho. What’s yours, handsome?” Wonho asked. He hasn’t seen the male’s face just yet, but he could tell that he was deeply moved by the compliment, judging by the slight change of pace in his warm, beating heart. “I’m Hyunwoo.”

 _Hyunwoo._ What a strong name, he thought to himself. He hoped that the name lived to his expectation.

“Don’t you think it’s impolite to not see the person who you’re talking with? Don’t be shy.” Hyunwoo snickered, the sound of the blood flowing deep inside Hyunwoo’s heart was echoing in Wonho’s ears. He could feel himself getting excited. Wonho sat up, brushing his hair back and removed his sunglasses. He laid his deep, rounded, onyx eyes at the honey-voiced stranger and his smile dropped in an instant.

“S-Shownu…?”

His voice was quivering with thousands of emotions crashing down on him at once. He could feel his heart actually moving, a thing only the old Wonho would experience.

The man of his past. His savior. His other half. His first ever true love was there once more, right in front of his very eyes. He should be long dead thousands of years ago when the vile humans tied him down and ram a sharp wooden stick right through his heart. Wonho had been the one who saw the brutal murder himself, crying as he fled the bloody scene. He had sworn that he would only reserve his tears for his true love far gone, but they just dropped down on his round cheeks as he stared at _Hyunwoo_. He never felt so alive all his life.

Wonho had seen his share of familiar faces here and there, and their reincarnated self acted all the same as their previous lives. They got swayed by his beauty, and he swallowed them whole, filling the gaping wound in his heart and body. He even had the opportunity to meet his favorite baron, who then cheated on him not long after he discovered the bitter truth about Wonho’s nature. Karma finally got to him, he realized it then.

But seeing his beloved with his very own eyes was a blessing he could never have imagined of having.

The man that looked like Shownu was putting on a weird, unknown expression he never saw Shownu made all his life. It was confusion with a little bit of fright. His Shownu would never make that face, especially right in front of him.

Reality just struck him like a bolt of thunder. The man who’s sitting in front of him was not the same man that he fell deeply in love with. He was just a man who simply looked like his long lost love. His heart was playing a cruel game with him, telling him that Hyunwoo was Shownu. He knew better than to trust his silly, lifeless heart, but all his eyes could see was the same old face he used to admire. His eyes were still as sharp as ever. His nose was still so pointed and well-defined. His jawline was still as magnificent as he last saw him. And _god_ his lips. They were definitely a little bit redder than Shownu’s, but Wonho didn’t mind if Hyunwoo’s not the exact replica. He didn’t mind at all. He smiled at the thought of delving himself deep into his own pitiful mess.

“Please… Just, just kiss me. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for you.” And Hyunwoo did, without even saying any word whatsoever. Wonho felt like his heart was being ripped into pieces, and then mend together just to then be torn again. After waiting for a painstakingly long time, he finally could kiss Shownu’s beautiful, sweet, warm lips. The lips that he could only dreamt of kissing ever since he opened his eyes once more into his brand new life. The lips of someone he holds dear in his heart.

He knew Hyunwoo could never fill Shownu's place in his heart. He knew that one day he had to let Hyunwoo go, just like Shownu. He knew it would only serve to rip his wounds even deeper. But he didn’t care.

Maybe this was meant to be, he thought to himself. Maybe he’s destined to meet Shownu once more. Maybe god took pity of his pathetic, laughable one-sided love that’s going for far too long. Maybe finally he could have _all_ of Shownu at long last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


	14. [Valentines Day Special] Hemlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To: My Bunny ♡  
> Baby i love you but please stop sending me nudes while i’m still at work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E
> 
> Skipped a few chapters bc I want to get this out in time ajfadf happy vday everyone! :D  
> Will post the rest of the missing chapters on sunday ><

Valentine’s day to high schoolers Hoseok and Hyunwoo would mean giving each other convenient store chocolates and go on cute arcade dates together. For college-age Hoseok and Hyunwoo, it would mean late-night restaurant dates and cheap love hotels. For early 20’s Hoseok and Hyunwoo, it would mean meat restaurant trips and screwing each other senseless in Hyunwoo’s apartment. But now that they’re married, things were different.

Now that they’re not trying to desperately seek each other’s presence 24/7, they weren’t as horny and needy as their past selves. In the mornings they would briefly greet each other as one made breakfast and the other took a shower first. At night, they would simply just sleep next to each other, sometimes with or without a few goodnight kisses.

Due to their tight schedules and the lack of time to actually have conversations and not just brief chats, their sex life had become bland and vanilla. Hyunwoo felt like he was the one who’s at blame because he swore that he’s gotten older much faster than he could’ve imagined. He used to be able to withstand Hoseok’s incredible stamina for hours, but now that he’s gotten less exercise and less action, he couldn’t even keep up with his husband’s needs.

Hyunwoo forgets about important dates all the time, which sometimes would result in a pouty, sulky Hoseok. He even once forgot his own birthday and only remembered when his co-workers came to his office with a birthday cake. There’s one in a few dates, however, that would never escape his mind. Valentine’s day was always a sacred date for his overly romantic husband. Hoseok would drop a multitude of hints days before the long-awaited date. It was honestly endearing and cute, seeing his thirty-something husband desperately wanting Hyunwoo to _not_ forget one of his most favorite dates.

Hyunwoo could see the large arrays of heart decorations and red roses almost everywhere in the small, yet cozy faculty lounge room. He, of course, had remembered that it was indeed Valentine’s day thanks to his husband’s non-stop chatter, but seeing all the ornaments and ribbons just made the reality sink in deeper. He had bought something extra special for Hoseok weeks ago, but he acted like he was oblivious to the whole tradition of gift-giving between the two couple.

“Mornin’ hyung! Aren’t you looking super bright today?” Minhyuk, their youngest fine arts lecturer chirped, holding his favorite cup of coffee in his right hand. Hyunwoo threw the younger male a small smile, grabbing a glass mug from the table and poured himself some hot tea. “I could say the same for you too. Did you score that date?”

Minhyuk’s bright smile turned to a childlike, sly grin. “Of course I did! We’ll meet at ten and grab some lunch at the cafe. Can’t wait until one of my students to start a rumor again.” Hyunwoo laughed. He’s truly envious of Minhyuk’s carefree, immature, yet wise and honest nature. It’s no wonder that he’s popular, even with the students that are out of his faculty.

Kihyun, a fellow finance lecturer got out of his office at the sound of Minhyuk’s loud, hearty laugh. “I thought I already told you that the faculty of arts and design is next door.” The cheery blonde male abruptly finished his coffee and rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Enjoy your date-less valentine, tinie.” Hyunwoo, even as innocent and oblivious to social situations as he is could tell that the best friends duo were in the middle of an ongoing argument, again. He cast a worried glance at Kihyun and the younger male replied with a thin smile, implying that he’s totally okay with what Minhyuk just said, as hurtful as his words might be sometimes.

Hyunwoo sat down on his tiny desk, the usual creak on the hinge was like a daily greeting for him. He opened his laptop and typed in his password, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar desktop background. Hyunwoo’s a very simple and busy man so he never had the time to customize any of his belongings, starting from his phone to his laptop. Hoseok was always the one who tried to ‘brighten’ and ‘colourize’ his life more by putting a picture of their honeymoon trip on Hyunwoo’s desk to changing his phone’s background to a photo of his dearly beloved. Hyunwoo always thought that it was adorable. Now he could stare at Hoseok’s face wherever he is, and he’s not even mad. The desktop background that Hoseok might’ve put when he was asleep was nostalgic. The way young, puppy-like, adorable, sweet teen Hoseok was smiling brightly at the camera while circling his arms around teen Hyunwoo’s torso was endearing, to say to say at the very least. He got a little bit embarrassed while looking at his old, dorky, awkward self, but he could still feel the way his heart beat really hard when they first took the picture. Young Hyunwoo was still so oblivious of his stupid, painfully deep crush for his best friend. He had to thank young Hoseok for being bold and brave enough to confess his feelings first.

He was snapped back to reality when he heard his phone vibrating wildly on the wooden desk. He gathered his belongings and made his way to the first class of the day. The students loudly whistled and cooed when Hyunwoo accidentally displayed his whole desktop on the projector, making the tanned male blush beet red. Hyunwoo was positive that all of his students would probably start whispering as soon as class ended since his students never saw him looking lovey-dovey with anyone before. It made the class more light-hearted and easygoing than usual though, so Hyunwoo’s not entirely blaming the unexpected turn of event.

Like the usual, he dismissed the class when it was due for a lunch break. The students bid him goodbyes while passing by Hyunwoo’s desk, complete with matching smug grins. Hyunwoo sighed and shut his laptop off when the last student exits the class. He immediately heard hushed giggles right in front of the door and he knew that by the time the day ends, every student in the faculty would know how much of a dork he was back in the days.

A message from Hoseok woke him up from his short daze. He smiled as he was greeted by a flurry of messages from his husband, telling him to eat well and hoping that he had a great day so far. Hyunwoo felt like he’s a teenager again as he typed his reply.

**To: My Bunny ♡**

_Doing great so far, hope you do too_

_Have you eaten yet?_

_Make sure to save up some room for dessert tonight ;)_

Hoseok’s reply was almost instant, which is not an unusual thing because god knows how much Hoseok love to chit-chat, both online and offline.

**From: My Bunny ♡**

_My day’s good!_

_Omw showering and then off to the gym for me._

_;;;)_

_*My Bunny ♡ sent a photo*_

Hyunwoo thanked the lord above that he didn’t open his kakao while class was still in session because Hoseok just sent him possibly one of the hottest nude photos that he had ever seen before. Hoseok took a picture of himself facing backward through their large mirror in their bedroom, wearing nothing but a single piece of towel wrapped loosely on his thin waist. His left hand was gripping his phone towards the mirror and his right hand teasingly holding up the white towel, making the smooth expanse of his right thigh all free for Hyunwoo to gawk at. Hyunwoo’s breath hitched as he saw the small, but still visible trace of red tattoo just below the soft, white fabric.

**From: My Bunny ♡**

_Whoops my hands slipped lol._

_Hope youre in your office right now._

_*My Bunny ♡ sent a photo*_

Not even coming off of his shock yet, Hyunwoo received yet again another picture, this time making his head dizzier than before.

This time it was a selfie taken from right in front of Hoseok’s head. The picture started from Hoseok’s smug, playful smirk all the way down to the end of his thighs, making the English tattoo on his left thigh visible for him to see. Hoseok ditched his wardrobe entirely, milky white skin now completely naked and bare.  Hyunwoo scrolled the picture slowly, devouring every single dip and curve of Hoseok’s body with his eyes. Hyunwoo’s favorite part of Hoseok’s body, the usually perky pink nipples were even perkier than ever. The male must’ve either been exposed to a very cold breeze or he was beyond excited when he took the picture. Hyunwoo’s sure that the latter was the right answer. He kept scrolling and scrolling, in awe of the way Hoseok’s muscles never fades with age, unlike his. At the end of the picture, he could see a tiny bit of view of Hoseok’s pink cock, already up and awake. Hyunwoo wished that he could cancel all of his class for today and went straight home to his awaiting husband.

**To: My Bunny ♡**

_Baby i love you but please stop sending me nudes while i’m still at work_

_I’ll be back at 3 so please behave_

**From: My Bunny ♡**

_Ok last one i promise._

_*My Bunny ♡ sent a video*_

_Have a good day baby <3 Ily2!_ 

Hyunwoo swallowed his saliva. His eyes scanned the empty, quiet lecture hall. There was almost no noise right outside the room either. If he kept on walking fastly without stumbling across anyone on the way, he could open the video in a safer environment in just about five to seven minutes tops. He braced himself as he checked his crotch, letting out a relieved sigh when he saw that his junior was still asleep. For the first time in his life, he thanked himself for not getting hard as fast as he used to. Hyunwoo gathered his belongings and went straight outside, ignoring all the greetings thrown at him along the way.

He finally made it back to his sweet, sweet second home, his tiny, dark office. Thankfully all of his co-workers were still at lunch, so nobody noticed how strange he’s acting. Plugging in a pair of white headset, Hyunwoo clicked the play button.

The video started with some heavy shuffling noises and blurry footage. A few seconds later, Hoseok meekly propped the camera on edge of the bathtub, eyes still as big and cute as ever. After seemingly satisfied with the camera angle, he backed out, settling himself on the other end of the large tub. Hoseok’s sly smirk was present on his delicate features as he started to touch himself as slow and as sexual as humanly possible. He closed his eyes and let his head fell back on the cold ceramic tub as he teased both of his pink nipples with his nimble fingers. The soft, barely-there moans were like an endless melody to Hyunwoo’s ears as he turned up the volume. Hoseok spread out his legs, finally exposing his hard, red dick and pink, puckered hole. He kept on playing with his chest, sometimes flicking and circling around the perked nubs. Hyunwoo’s eyes were fixed on the way Hoseok’s cock would twitch every time he let out a high-pitched whine. If only Hyunwoo’s a little bit younger, he had no doubts that he would’ve already turned rock hard at the erotic display.

Hyunwoo gulped when Hoseok’s hands inched lower and lower, finally making their way to tease his stiff, weeping cock. Hoseok was biting his lower lip, looking straight at the camera with nothing but lust in his dark, round irises. He stopped with his ministration as he moved his hands towards his thighs, smearing precum all over his pale skin. Hyunwoo’s heart stopped as Hoseok dragged his right hands towards his exposed entrance, slowly pushing his short, blunt middle finger inside. It took Hoseok not more than two minutes to fit three whole fingers inside his tight, narrow hole. Hoseok was reduced to a moaning, whiny mess as he started to play with his nipples again with his vacant hand.

Hyunwoo was about to unzip his dress pants when Hoseok stopped moving his fingers altogether and stared directly at the camera lens. He slowly got up on all fours and crawled on the cold, hard tub just to stop right in front of the camera and teasingly lick his thick, juicy lips. He leaned forward, blocking the heavenly view with his alluring lips as he whispered low into the phone, _“I’m ready to eat my dessert~”_ The screen turned black, making Hyunwoo face the hazy reflection of himself on the dark monitor.

“You’re really going to be the death of me, Lee Hoseok.” Hyunwoo massaged his temples. He was now stiff and his pants were starting to feel uncomfortable and too tight for comfort. He would definitely get fired if he went to class with a visible hard-on. Hyunwoo debated with himself whether he should just go home and screw his husband or relieve himself in the bathroom and continue teaching. After weighing on the possibilities of getting caught, he finally made up his mind and decided to just take a day off. His students already have books and internet access anyway, they could study for themselves if they wished to.

**To: My Bunny ♡**

_Be there in 5_  

**From: My Bunny ♡**

_Yay~_

_Can’t wait xoxo._  

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hyunwoo heard a soft, buzzing sound accompanied by a series of soft moans as he stepped in front of their closed bedroom door. The tanned male gulped. _No, it shouldn’t be possible for Hoseok to actually have it._

With sweaty hands, Hyunwoo braced himself as he opened the door, only to be greeted by a sight that made his poor old heart almost stop for the second time that day.

Just as he suspected, his supposed-to-be valentine’s gift for Hoseok was already there sitting neatly in the receiver's hand. Well, in his hand _and_ ass, if Hyunwoo had to be specific.

Hyunwoo didn’t know what ghost had possessed his body exactly three weeks ago that made him order Hoseok’s valentine’s gift in an online adult shop. He was planning on buying a custom-made bunny figurine that Hoseok had been obsessing about for the last couple of months, but then a very eye-catching advertisement just made him change his mind in an instant. He was in doubt when he made his purchase, but now that he’s seeing Hoseok thoroughly enjoying his gift, he changed his mind. He quietly thanked the flashy, cheesy online advertisement as he walked closer towards the bed, finally seeing Hoseok eye to eye.

Hoseok flashed him a cheeky smile, beckoning Hyunwoo to come closer with his fingers. Hyunwoo complied, too mesmerized by the _far_ too exposing display. Hoseok giggled when he saw the confused, puzzled look on his usually blank face. “What? Is it so wrong that I made a booty call to my own husband?” Hyunwoo nodded, reaching out for Hoseok’s cheeks only to pinch them lightly. “I would be in serious trouble if anyone found out I was looking at pornographic material while I was still working, be that it's of my spouse or not.”

Hoseok pulled Hyunwoo’s black tie and leaned forward, capturing Hyunwoo’s lips in a tender, loving kiss. Hyunwoo felt like he was melting. He climbed on the bed and settled his weight with both of his arms as he hovered above Hoseok, deepening the kiss. Hoseok let out a soft sigh into the kiss, tauntingly nipping on Hyunwoo’s plump lips. Hyunwoo was completely oblivious to what Hoseok was doing. He thought that the younger male was enjoying the kiss as much as he did. However, the slightly louder buzzing noise told him that it’s not true. Hyunwoo broke the kiss, resulting in an ever whinier Hoseok (if that’s even possible). He took a peek at Hoseok’s lower torso and his suspicion was proven right yet again.

“Did you like the gift, honey?” Hyunwoo lightly pecked his husband’s pink cheek as he quietly murmured his question. Hoseok nodded, lips forming into a cute, looped smile. “Well, I would never peg my husband as a man who buys sex toys for a valentine’s day gift, but I love it. Thank you, gummy bear. Next time try a better hiding place, okay?” Hyunwoo smile bloomed at the silly, yet cute nickname. Hyunwoo would never understand how Hoseok could be so endearingly cute with his words when his body was telling a whole different story. They shared a warm, gentle smooch and enjoyed the tender moment for a little while before Hoseok let out _that_ grin.

Hoseok pinned Hyunwoo down on the bed, his body now completely straddling his husband’s chest. The playful glint in his eyes was clear as he took the carrot-shaped pink dildo towards his lips and licked the tip seductively, eyes never leaving Hyunwoo’s gaze even for a single second. Hyunwoo grunted, far too turned on to play along with Hoseok’s teasing.

“I have an extra gift for us.” Hoseok smiled as he pulled out something under the pillow beside Hyunwoo’s. Without warning, Hoseok put a plastic accessory on Hyunwoo’s head, smirking as the older male flinched when he felt the two ear-like fabric on either side of the headband. Hoseok put on a similar one, but with white, long ears, resembling a bun-

_Oh._


	15. Update!

Hi guys! Thanks so much for all the support and love you've been giving this fic<3

Unfortunately, I couldn't manage to keep up writing every single day this month due to packed schedules and new projects coming up left and right, so I'm going to finish this fic whenever I have the time. I offer my deepest apologies for the people who's been waiting for every new update,  I had no idea February was going to be _this_ hectic. I didn't have any time to even read some new fics in my favorite tags sobs TT TT

I will delete this update page as soon as caught up posting my ongoing drafts, so please wait a little bit more and go stream alligator! ヾ(´〇`)ﾉ♪♪♪

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thank you for reading ♡  
> twt @butterkyun


End file.
